The Candidate
by Rgon1475
Summary: Regina Mills, current Governor of Maine and candidate for President of the United States, meets Emma Swan, her son Henry's birth mother, under less than ideal circumstances. Can they be one another's happy ending, or will outside forces and internal conflicts keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Note:

This is an Alt Universe that has been swimming in my head for a hot minute. Please read, review, share...I do hope you'll enjoy. I plan to update once a week, maybe more if the story gathers a following. This is my love letter to the ship that is Swan Queen. May it live forever. Finally, you may find me on Tumblr as rgon1475.

Maine, May 2016

Governor Regina Mills walked away from the podium and waved back to the massive crowd gathered in a local city auditorium. Once again, the public had shown up in large numbers on one of her many campaign stops, and some might call it a more than successful turnout. Regina didn't take any of it for granted, and she knew better than to think winning was a sure thing. It was always going to come down to hard work; her mother had ingrained that into her head for all of Regina's thirty-eight years. Well, hard work and money, but Regina always focused on the hard work. Her mother would concern herself with the money, as she always did.

After announcing her candidacy for President of the United States a year ago, Regina tackled campaigning while handling her duties as Governor, as well as being a single mom. January through April had been a whirlwind of stops across the United States, as presidential primary elections were held during these months. Regina visited states where her poll numbers showed her in a close race with her fellow Democratic opponent, and those states where her polling was going well weren't as heavily visited. Regina and her campaign team flew all over, sometimes visiting up to three states in one day. Speeches were given, groups met with, she shook as many hands as she could reach, with little sleep for anyone working on the campaign. It had been a rough few months, but they had pulled out a significant number of victories, and she and her team were gearing up for June, for the California primary. Though with her winning so many of the delegates from other primaries she was considered the presumptive Democratic nominee, Regina worked just as hard as someone who had yet to win anything. At present, her biggest concern was the Republican Party nominee with the largest lead over his opponents: Richard "Dick" Gold. He was ruthless and cunning and already gunning for Regina via the press.

Mary Margaret Blanchard, or "that woman," as Regina often referred to her in a teasing way, handed Regina a hot green tea with locally sourced organic honey (Regina insisted) as she began prepping the candidate for their next interview. Having Mary Margaret (or Dr. Mary Margaret since getting her Ph.D. from Yale) as her campaign manager for the second time in Regina's political career meant that every detail was meticulously handled by the cherubic-faced former political science professor, and every minute was accounted for and planned. Even Regina's bathroom, lunch, and tea breaks were scheduled and precise.

August Booth, Regina's campaign Political Strategist, walked next to the two women and began going over the points she had successfully conveyed in her speech, and then those which she needed to work at communicating better. He and Mary Margaret frequently spoke over one another to the candidate, and she could keep up with both conversations and answer accordingly. He had been hired by Mary Margaret at the start of the campaign, after a successful run of elections in which he got two senators and the current sitting president elected. He was known for his commitment to his work, his no-nonsense approach with candidates, his sometimes brutal honesty, and his love for the thrill of winning an election. He was addicted to the high of the gamble, and as he scratched at his beard (which Regina hated and told him daily to shave off because she said it made him look like a hipster) and continued his spiel, he could sense once again that Regina was well on her way to making history. He was banking on her to win it all.

"Regina, after this spot, you need to call Cora. She's been on my ass all day, and I promised her after the CNN interview you'd get back to her," Mary Margaret rolled her eyes as she said this and Regina couldn't help but laugh.

Regina took her iPhone from Mary Margaret's outstretched hand and scrolled through the many texts her mother had sent her. One particular message caught her eye, and she asked if she would have time to make the call before the interview, maybe while in hair and makeup.

"You can try, but don't get pissy when the make-up girl can't do your lips the way you like them."

"Why Miss Blanchard, you act like I'm the vainest of them all," Regina sassed, as she moved into the makeshift green room set up on her tour bus and two network hair and make-up staff began to prepare Regina for the next interview.

The phone only rang once before a terse "Regina," was spoken by Cora Mills.

"Yes mother, what can I help you with?"

"You read my messages, I see."

"I did. What about Henry?"

"The press has gotten information about his birth mother, Regina. It does not look good."

Regina waved off the two people working on her and waited to speak until she was sure she had privacy.

"How is this even legal? You know Gold's people must be behind this, which means he wants to keep playing this election dirty. He knows I can beat him. That sonofabitch," Regina tried to be as quiet as possible, but her last statement had August and Mary Margaret sharing worried glances.

"Oh, Regina, don't be naïve, darling. You've been in this business long enough. This is how politics work. Everything is fair game."

"Henry is a child. I won't have him subjected to this nonsense. If Gold wants to come for me, that's fine, but my son isn't a pawn. This election isn't a game."

"Regina, you're running for the highest office in the land. Of course, this is a game, one in which you're going to have to figure out how to play to win. Many of my donor friends have invested millions into making it this far. I have spent millions. We cannot lose ground now, and I fear it's possible with this latest development."

"So, who is she? What do I need to prepare for?" Regina asked.

"Come see me when you finish up tonight. We need to have a sit-down," the dial tone left no question that Regina did not have the option of refusal.

Regina mentally calculated that by the time she reached her mother's place, she would be going on 19 hours of working straight without more than fifteen minutes to herself. She sighed and ended the call. What was another long night when running for the presidency of the United States?

The dark SUV pulled into the gates of Cora Mills' estate long after midnight. David, Regina's driver, quickly exited to open the door for the candidate. Mary Margaret was snoring softly in the seat next to Regina; August had taken a red-eye flight out to Ohio to meet their state campaign director to strategize about upcoming stops. He commonly flew out to meet with state campaign directors as well as state senators and congress people who would speak at Regina's campaign events. He loved the constant hustle and existed on black coffee, sugary foods, and little sleep.

The candidate briefly thought about waking Mary Margaret up but decided at least one of them should be able to rest.

"Let her sleep," she instructed David, who smiled and quickly helped Regina with her long, black trench coat. Regina had a feeling something was going on between the two of them, but she kept her suspicions to herself for the time being. Two fools in love were none of her concern unless Miss Blanchard began slacking on the job, then Regina would have no choice but to mention it. Besides, they would soon be traveling to the west coast, and David would not be accompanying them. Maybe it wasn't serious, although their constant eye contact and shy smiles told a very different story.

The Mills' estate, located in Storybrook, Maine, was fifteen minutes outside the state capital of Augusta and had 25 acres of sprawling land and rolling hills. Stables were built onto the property when, at the age of 8, Regina asked her father for, and received, a pony for her birthday. Displaying a propensity for riding, Regina acquired more horses throughout the years, and the estate eventually became home to several thoroughbred racehorses. Many of their horses rode in races around the country, which opened a new source of revenue for Cora Mills. Cora, considered "new money," by society folks along the East Coast, had married into her husband's money but quickly adapted to life among Maine's wealthy and elite. After the sudden death of her father, Henry, Regina rarely visited the property and very rarely rode horses anymore. Something that had once brought her so much joy, now only made her sad. She knew her mother must have had a good reason even to ask her to stop in.

Cora was standing in the open front door, waiting for Regina at the top of the stairs of the front porch, still dressed impeccably in a navy-blue Chanel skirt suit. Hair and make-up still flawless, much like her daughter's, given the late hour. She hugged Regina briefly and then followed her inside the large home.

"Go to the study, Regina. I'll be right in."

Regina followed her mother's directive and walked into the study and sat in a large, overstuffed leather chair. She resisted the urge to remove her heels and instead only removed her coat and suit jacket. There was a fire to warm the room, and Regina appreciated that her mother remembered she was often chilled and loved to sit in front of the fire to keep warm.

Cora came in minutes later, a mug in one hand, which she gave to her daughter. "It's peppermint, Regina. No caffeine and good for your stomach. I imagine it's been a long day," Cora mentioned as she sat across from her daughter.

"It has mother, which makes me concerned as to why you'd have me out this late when I have a breakfast for women voters to attend in seven hours."

Cora reached over and grabbed a folder from a table next to her chair. "We have a problem, Regina, and I am not sure our money or influence is going to be able to control it."

"Henry's birth mother, yes. I was assured that those records were sealed when the adoption became final."

"You'd be amazed at what throwing some money around can unseal."

"Tell me about her, what do I need to know?"

"Her name is Emma Swan. She is 29 years old, and she apparently works as a bail bonds person somewhere in Boston."

"She's close and very young," Regina began inspecting the documents in the folder, including a picture of the woman. She was pretty, with high cheekbones, bright eyes and a smile that immediately reminded Regina of her son.

"She was 18 when she had Henry, and apparently, she was serving time in prison on theft charges during and after her pregnancy. She's a felon, Regina. She was also a foster child. She grew up in the system, and it would seem she was never adopted by a family. The records say she ran away from her last home at 16, and no one bothered to look for her."

"She was a child herself when she had Henry."

"Yes, she was."

"So how can they use this against me, mother?"

"Senator Gold and his people have contacted her; I am concerned they are going to try to get her to speak against us, maybe even get her to come after Henry."

"Even so, he's my son. She can't take him from me. The adoption is legal and binding."

"I think we need to meet with her. They can offer her money…"

"And we offer her Henry? I can't do that, mother. I won't use my son," Regina shook her head.

"That isn't what I mean. I think we can at least appeal to the woman, get her on our side, and make sure she doesn't feel like she must do something stupid because they offer her a payoff. She has no debt, she doesn't live in the best area, but she seems to do all right, so maybe money isn't something that would draw her to them. It would appear since Emma's time in prison she has led a very private and solitary life. We have to manage this quickly and swiftly before they decide to use it against you in whatever way they come up with. We can't put anything past them."

"So, you want to arrange a meeting with her?"

"I was hoping you would agree to that, Regina. I can get Sidney on it."

"Your shadow still does your bidding," Regina teased.

"Everyone needs a loyal sidekick, Regina. You'd do well to remember that."

"Mary Margaret is my loyal sidekick. Besides, money bought you that loyalty, Mother."

"Indeed, money has, just like it bought you a Harvard degree," Cora retorted.

"Hard work got me my law degree, money only got me in the door," Regina put her half empty mug down and stood to put her jacket and coat back on. "I assume we are done for the night," she asked, even though she was already walking towards the front door.

"We are. Do try to get some rest, Regina. The election is less than six months away. We can't lose focus now. You still have to secure the nomination. I'll be in touch when I hear something."

Regina kissed Cora on both cheeks and walked out to the car. Regina didn't want to think about Henry's birth mother and what this could mean to her not only professionally, but personally as well. She had come too far to have her whole life derailed by some random woman.

Twenty minutes later Regina walked into the Governor's mansion and laid her briefcase and shoes by the door. She walked up the winding staircase and stopped by her son's bedroom before going to her room. Henry lay on his belly, tucked under his spaceship comforter, and Regina sat beside him and swept his hair away from his eyes. He would need a haircut soon. He was growing up so fast, and she knew she was missing out on so much. Winning the Governor's election four years before had taken so much out of her, and now here she was, in another election, chasing after new dreams that had not started off as her own. She was missing the day in and day outs with her son, and now with this new development, she feared that she was going to lose even more. Exhausted and meaning only to rest her eyes for a bit, she lay next to Henry and promptly fell fast asleep.

Ruby Lucas, Henry's nanny, gently shook the brunette woman awake some five hours later, after hearing Regina's phone going off in her briefcase, where it had been left the night before. Regina was accustomed to sleeping when and where she could, and then being woken and having to be on and ready at a moment's notice. She took no time in opening her eyes and noting where she was and what she needed to do.

"Time?"

"6:30," Ruby answered, almost apologetic at interrupting the peaceful scene she was witnessing.

"Plug my phone in, please. I need a shower and to be out the door in 45 minutes. Text Mary Margaret and tell her I'm getting ready and will meet her outside."

Ruby promptly followed her boss's directives and then went downstairs to greet her grandmother, who was already up and cooking breakfast for Regina. Even though the Governor would be attending a breakfast, she did not like to arrive at these events on an empty stomach.

"Is she up?"

"She's up and showering. ETA thirty-five minutes for MM, I'll get Henry up in about 20, so he can see her off."

"She misses that boy," the older woman sighed as she shook her head.

"She does, but what can you do? Cora has decided she should be president, and what Cora wants..." Ruby let her words trail off. She had been working for Regina since she was a young adult, back from college and living with her grandmother in a small apartment. Ruby didn't have much direction or idea of what she wanted to do with her life. At first, she was a kitchen assistant to her grandmother, but when Regina adopted Henry, Ruby was a natural with the boy, so she was hired as Henry's nanny, and she and her grandmother had been living with the small family since.

"That girl doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do, let me tell you. I've known her long enough and believe me, that is where Henry gets his willfulness. He is just like his Mama."

"Imagine her, the President? Do you think she will take us with her to Washington? Do we want to go to Washington? Do you think we will get our own secret service man? I hope mine is a hottie, though look at the ones they sent to cover Regina and Henry," Ruby sighed in disappointment.

Eugenia Lucas gave her granddaughter her patented side-eye and shooed her out of the kitchen. Washington could wait. For now, they had to worry about getting this day started. No sense thinking about things that weren't for sure. Although, since being with Regina for most of her thirty-eight years, the older woman couldn't think of anyone more qualified for the office. And since Regina brought her from the Mills estate to the Governor's mansion, and trusted her to cook for her family and for the fancy parties she often had to throw, Eugenia knew that if Regina won, they would most certainly be making a move to Washington. Regina loved order, loved a routine, and Eugenia and Ruby Lucas were a crucial part of that order and routine for both Mills'. Regina wouldn't leave them behind.

After spending only ten minutes with a still sleepy Henry, Regina was out the door and on her way to her first of five events that day. She adjusted her Kate Spade black sunglasses over her eyes as she rested against the window and closed her eyes briefly. Regina was tired, but now was not the time to give in to the physical demands campaigning put on her. She knew any sign of being tired or worn out was viewed as weakness. Senator Gold and his staff were ready to exploit anything they could get their hands on, and the last thing she wanted was to read about how tired she looked or have any questions about her health mentioned.

"I want to schedule a run this weekend. I haven't had time to do anything physical, and I want pictures for Gold to be jealous over. Everyone knows that imp doesn't exercise, and he's had two cardiac events in the last five years. Why don't the papers ever bring that up?" Regina scowled, though the look was hidden behind her glasses.

"Now, now, Regina. Don't get cranky. I'll let the secret service know you want to run Saturday morning; you have some down time then," Mary Margaret responded as she made a note in her planner about Regina's request. "Your mother just emailed me; she said dinner on Saturday with a guest. You need to be there at 6. Only you, she says."

Regina groaned. Of course. Her first Saturday off in more than a month, and she was going to have to deal with Emma Swan. Maybe she and Henry could have an early lunch and hang out before she would have to leave.

"Cancel the run. I want to spend the morning and afternoon with Henry. I can show up Gold another time," Regina said, and still tired from the previous day, she drifted off for a quick nap before her event.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Brief mention of the pirate, nothing major. Thanks for reading!

Emma Swan considered herself an intelligent woman, which is why she had agreed to meet the Mills women in the first place. After being contacted by Senator Gold and his people, she had made it a point to lay low. Emma wanted no part of the obvious drama, and while she thought of her son often throughout the years, Emma always held out the hope that the boy was happy and had found a good home. The kind of home she had once dreamed of having for herself. Gold's assistant, Killian Jones, had come off as smarmy and cheesy, and his attempts at flirting were met with Emma's stone-faced refusal to speak to them or give statements regarding the woman who adopted her son. Realizing that her birth son was now a Governor's son, living in a mansion, and maybe even soon to be the President's son, made Emma confident she had done the right thing in giving the boy up for adoption. And now here she was, in Maine, meeting the family he had gone to, and wondering why they had contacted her. Emma suspected there would be a shakedown before the night was over, maybe even a deal offered, but Emma knew that there was nothing they could offer her that would make her change her mind. She had already decided she didn't want to blow her anonymity. Emma rather liked the quiet life, even if it was a lonely life- it was all hers. She owed no one anything, and she liked it that way.

Emma came into to the formal dining room, brought by a butler where Cora met her. Emma was instantly intimidated by the older woman, with her dark shark-like eyes and a smile that did not quite reach the rest of her face. Cora explained that Regina would be joining them shortly, as she was in the powder room.

"How was the drive here from the airport?"

"Just great, Mrs. Mills. Thank you for sending a driver. And as for the ticket, I can take care of that…"

"Nonsense, Emma. It was something we wanted to do, and please, call me Cora."

"Well, thank you. Will your grandson be joining us?" Emma nervously asked.

"Henry is not here."

"Henry. That's a good name, a strong name," Emma said as she nodded and took the seat at the table Cora directed her to.

"It was my father's name," a voice sounded from behind Emma, and she quickly stood again as Regina entered the room, "Henry shares a name with his grandfather."

Emma knew her birth son was named Henry, but now that she knew why it made her happy that he was a part of this family, he was loved.

Having seen the woman many times on television, Emma thought she was ready for the sight of the candidate, but honestly, television didn't do Regina justice at all. She was smaller than Emma imagined, although Emma read once that people on television often appeared taller and weightier than they were. Regina had a presence that made her seem so compelling during interviews and campaign speeches. Emma had watched anything she could find on YouTube, and she had been impressed by Regina's ideas and sincerity. That power Emma had seen on the screen was still part of her persona, and the woman was gorgeous in a way that made Emma's mouth dry. Her hair was cut short in layers, in a flattering way that framed her face perfectly. Her eyebrows were perfectly sculpted and her make-up, though heavy, didn't come across as garish or overdone. Her brown eyes appeared almost black as they reflected little light from the chandelier in the room, and her red lips, marked by a scar on the top of her mouth, cracked in an easy smile. Pointed heels made Regina inches taller than Emma, giving her a slight height advantage over the blonde. Emma was certain she had never seen a more beautiful woman in her life.

"Miss Swan, it is lovely to meet you. I'm Regina Mills."

Emma took the extended delicate hand in hers and shook it lightly. Cora noted the way Emma looked at her daughter and decided to file that information away for a later time.

The three women quietly sat again, and a bowl of soup placed in front of Emma by a nameless server who was in and out of her space before she could take notice or offer thanks.

"Lobster bisque," Cora said, noting that Emma seemed both nervous and wary.

"Thank you. You have a lovely home, Mrs.- I mean, Cora."

"Thank you, Emma. It's been in the Mills family for four generations. I hope to pass it to my daughter someday, and then, I imagine, it will go to Henry after."

Emma smiled, "He's a lucky boy."

"No Emma, I'd say I am the lucky one," Regina said, carefully dabbing at her red lips with her cloth napkin.

"Why am I here?" Emma suddenly asked, no longer willing to suffer through pleasantries and ready to come off as brash if need be.

"To the point, I respect that, Emma," Cora began. "We understand Senator Gold, and his people, have contacted you. Henry's was a closed adoption, yet somehow, your identity has been discovered, along with your background, which includes your issues with the law. Regina is running in an election fraught with dirty tactics thrown at her on a near daily basis. She thinks it's because she's a woman, but as I have said, I believe that this is just the nature of the business these days. Politics are dirty. We can't have something like this derail our progress, or derail her nomination. We intend to get to D.C. in November, Emma."

"I can't have my son hurt by this, Miss Swan. He is my world," Regina spoke, her tone and demeanor all business.

"I don't want him to be hurt, either. I hope you believe that. I was offered money by them, but I turned it down. I don't want or need it."

"Everyone needs money, Miss Swan," Cora interrupted.

"All I need is a roof over my head; the rest is unimportant."

"What can we do to help you, Emma?" Regina asked.

"I don't need anything from you, from either of you," Emma shook her head, looking down and fidgeting with the napkin in her lap.

"Everyone has a price," Regina said, even though saying the words made her feel dirty. She met Emma's defiant verdant stare, and almost looked away. Emma's eyes were intense, they made Regina nervous, and it had been years since anyone made her feel that way.

"Listen, lady, maybe this is how things work in your world, but not in mine. I came here because I certainly expected something like this to go down, but I wanted to ask about him. About what he likes, what his favorite cartoons are, what games he enjoys. Not a day has gone by without me wondering about his life."

"He is a beautiful boy, Emma. You'd be very proud," Cora said, knowing that Emma was deeply insulted and hoping not to make things worse.

"I have raised him to be a respectable young man, Emma. He is very mature, and he has excellent manners. I don't allow him to watch much television. I would rather he spend his time reading or being outdoors."

"Does he have friends?"

"What kind of silly question is that?" _How dare this stranger question me!_

"What is the name of one of his friends?" Emma was now operating on a hunch, but her hunches were usually right. Surely with campaigns and working her job, Regina did not spend as much time with Henry as she wanted Emma to believe.

Regina scoffed, "I didn't come here to be grilled by the likes of you."

"That's what I thought," Emma stood. "Thanks for the invite, will the driver return me to the airport, Cora?"

"If that's what you want Emma, but I wish you would stay and finish the meal with us," the older Mills implored.

"You don't have to worry about me talking to anyone, Cora. If I were going to do that, I would have done it already. I only have one question for you, Regina."

Regina looked up into Emma's green eyes, the look on the blonde woman's face so earnest and open; it reminded her instantly of Henry. "What is it?"

"Do you love him?"

Without hesitation, Regina responded, "More than my life."

"That's all I needed to know. Good evening, ladies."

Regina immediately tossed her linen napkin on the table then got up and followed Emma out to the front of the house.

"Miss Swan, wait."

"Regina, let it go. I am not here to take your son from you. I gave him up because I wanted him to have a fighting chance, and he obviously got all that and more. I only wanted to be sure he was okay. That is all I have ever wanted," Emma said as she stepped out onto the circular driveway.

"Would you like to meet him?"

"Are you serious?" Emma turned to face Regina, looking into her eyes and finding no malice or deceit there.

"Against my better judgment, yes, I am very serious. Henry knows he is adopted. If our sources are right, news about you will hit the press within the next week. I would rather he hear the specifics from me before anyone else, and if you're here, he can ask questions. Trust me; he will have them."

"What is the expectation, Regina? What do you see happening," Emma asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"This is going to open a door I am not sure I want open, but I don't see how I can avoid it," Regina sighed and held a hand splayed across her stomach, looking exhausted and defeated. It made Emma immediately want to comfort her. Perhaps she had misjudged the candidate. Regina seemed to have Henry's best interests in mind, and Emma appreciated that she was at least trying with her.

"I am not looking to take him from you or to replace you in any way. I hope you understand that. I never thought this day would even come, where the opportunity to meet him would even be an option. I thought maybe after he was eighteen there was the possibility he would find me, but it was going to be a small shot. I wasn't expecting anything to come of this, but I would like the chance to explain things to him, but only if you're okay with that, of course."

"I think that would be a good thing, for you both," Regina surprised herself with the statement, thinking that maybe it was the politician in her, looking for any weakness in her opponent. Deep down Regina already knew Emma was not a threat and she decided she didn't want to fight with Henry's birth mother. She had a bigger fight on her hands with Gold and the election, and her son and his feelings needed to come first in this matter.

"Thank you, Regina. Thank you," Emma repeated, noting that Regina was shivering, she directed them both back inside, placing her hand on Regina's lower back as she guided her through the front door, neither woman noticing that Cora had been watching the whole scene play out with interest from a window on the second floor.

After deciding that Emma would stay at the Mills estate while Regina spoke with and prepared Henry, Cora showed Emma to a guest room that had been set up for her. The room itself was bigger than Emma's studio apartment, and she attempted to play off that she wasn't as impressed as she was. The bed itself was large and ornate, and the mattress nothing like the thin one she slept on in Boston. She fell asleep easily, and for the first time in years, she slept peacefully through the night.

"So, you found my birth mom, and you want me to meet her?"

"Yes, Henry, I did."

"You did?" Henry raised an eyebrow, and Regina knew she was not fooling him.

"Well, maybe not me, but she's been found. I don't want to pressure you, but I am giving you the option. You're almost eleven years old. Old enough to make the decision to meet her, I believe."

"They were going to use this against you, weren't they?" Henry looked up at his mother and pursed his lips. He disliked the dirty part of his mother's job, and while she had always done what she could to protect him from knowing some of the things she had to deal with, he read enough newspapers to know Senator Gold was not a nice man.

"Really Henry, you're too darn smart," Regina teased, ruffling her son's hair.

"Mom, I want you to know this doesn't change our relationship. I am curious about her, but I won't let her overshadow you."

"Of course you won't, Henry, I cannot say I am overly concerned. You let us worry about creating those boundaries, okay?"

"No fighting? Promise?"

"Now, that promise I can't make. You're important to me, and if I have to-"

"Yes, yes, I know, you won't hesitate to drop her, I know you, mom. You must control yourself a little more if you want to be president. They're going to give you nuclear codes, ya know?"

"Yes, I do know. Thank you for being sensible, even when your mother isn't. If I win, I'm making you my chief of staff."

"You mean when you win, mom, when. I'll only take the job if I get an office and a cute secretary."

"Go get dressed, little man," Regina tossed a pillow from her bed at her laughing son as he ran down the hallway back to his bedroom.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Emma paced back and forth in front of the door. Cora shared that Regina and Henry would be coming for lunch and since that news, Emma was a bundle of nerves. She changed her outfit three times, finally settling on a pair of dark jeans, boots and a white tank top. Emma put a black tee shirt on after realizing that it was chilly and that her tank was see through and her bra was visible. She heard the large SUV pull up and watched as a blonde man opened the door for Regina. Behind the SUV was a smaller town car, where two men in black suits got out and tried to look inconspicuous as they looked around them to make sure it was safe for Regina to exit. That was going to take some getting used to, Emma thought, and she wondered how Henry was handling his mother's exciting life.

Emma felt like there was no way she could compare to a woman who was not only Governor of Maine, but who was running for president of the country. She felt completely off balance and wondered what Henry would think of her. Emma was twenty-nine, had not had a permanent address in the years since Henry's birth, had moved at least three times a year since then, had no stable work history or relationships, and no close friends whatsoever. What could she offer him that his mother already hadn't given him? She briefly thought about grabbing her things and escaping out the back door, but before she could, Cora appeared next to her and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Nope, not at all," Emma swallowed hard, mouth dry.

"He's a very precocious boy, so much like Regina was at that age. He's smart, and he can see through any foolishness, so I would suggest honesty be very prevalent today, Emma."

"Thanks for the heads up. Why are you being nice to me?" Emma asked, her eyes squinted at the older woman.

"I've learned two things in this life, Emma. One, you can't fight fate, and two, the family is everything. Even if it isn't the way we hoped things would be, regarding how and when you're meeting, you did give birth to the boy. He deserves the chance to meet you, and know where he comes from. I am positive he has questions only you can answer."

Before Emma could respond, the front door was thrown open and despite Regina's admonishing "Henry!" the boy skidded into the room in front of his grandmother and Emma.

"Hey, Gran."

"Hello, Henry."

Curious hazel eyes met fearful green, as Emma crouched down and offered her hand. "Hey, kid."

Henry gave her an awkward high five, instead of shaking her hand, and then asked, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Uhm, sure, if that's cool with your mom. Regina?"

"That's fine, but the secret service detail must follow at a distance. Sorry, but it's protocol," Regina apologized.

Henry led the way back out the front door after Emma made a quick grab for her red leather jacket, while Regina and Cora watched the duo with matching worried expressions.

"He's going to be fine, Regina," Cora soothed, trying to calm them both with her words.

"I hope you're right. I feel like we just opened Pandora's Box by allowing this."

"Don't be so dramatic, darling. She doesn't want to take your place; she merely wants the chance to meet with him and explain herself. Surely you can understand that."

"And when he wants a relationship with her? Are we supposed to alternate weekends? Share custody? Play at it like divorced lesbian mommies?"

"Would that be so bad?"

Regina turned to look at her mother, her expression a mixture of annoyance and uncertainty. "Are you being serious?"

"Look, why worry about things that haven't happened yet? Let's go to the study and look over some of the VP candidates. You will need to make a decision soon. We can worry about the rest later."

Henry and Emma walked in silence for a while before Emma finally asked, "Is there anything you'd like to know, Henry?"

"Mom says you were in prison."

"That is true. I made a foolish choice as a young woman, and I had to pay for it."

"I was born in prison?"

"No, you were born at a hospital. I was able to leave to give birth, and then I was sent back to prison the next day."

"Where is my dad?"

"I am not sure. We haven't spoken in a very long time. He doesn't even know about you; he left me before I could tell him I was pregnant," Emma watched the boy's face as she shared this and Henry frowned as he processed the information but said nothing.

The duo climbed some of the small hills around the estate, and then took a seat at the top of one. The sun was bright on this day, but even with the sun, there was still a slight chill in the air which was not typical for the time of year. Emma finally took a good look at Henry. His profile reminded her somewhat of the boy's father, but all in all, he seemed a mix of both his parents. He turned to regard her with a raised eyebrow that was all Regina.

"Why did you decide to give me up?"

Emma sighed, though she had been waiting for the question, her heart rate still picked up when asked.

"I wasn't ready to be a mom, Henry," Emma answered honestly, "I couldn't even take care of myself. I was in prison and had no one to rely upon. I had no family, and I did not want you to grow up the way I did. I wanted you to have the best chance possible, the opportunity to have an amazing life. Look, you have a great mom; your grandmother seems fine, too. I imagine you have it pretty good. Your life is everything I hoped for you, and more."

"My mom might be president. Gran says she's a sure thing to win the nomination, but winning the election against Senator Gold might be a hard one. They're nervous about you, Emma," Henry stated, and Emma was taken with how mature and understanding the boy was.

"I don't want to cause trouble, Henry. I am glad your mom let me meet you so that I could explain, but I do plan on going back to Boston and returning to my life. I am not trying to cause her, or you, any problems. Believe me."

"I know you're honest, Emma. I'd like to be able to talk to you again, and maybe even see you."

"If it's ok with your mom, it's fine with me."

Henry nodded to himself, pleased with Emma's response. The duo sat outside for a bit longer, talking and sharing information about their lives, asking questions of one another and sharing silly jokes. When they finally stood to walk back to the house, Henry leaned into Emma and gave her a short hug.

"Thanks for talking with me, Emma."

"Anytime, kid."

Emma flew back to Boston the following day, with assurances from Regina that she and Henry would be in touch. They had shared a delicious dinner in Cora's large kitchen, enjoying one another's company in an effortless way that Emma appreciated. On the trip home, Emma kept pulling up the various pictures she had taken on her phone, one with she and Henry smiling into the camera became her new screensaver. She slept serenely during the rest of the flight, not realizing it was the last decent sleep she would get before all hell broke loose.

"REGINA MILLS CONNECTED TO FELON."

"SAD HISTORY OF MILLS' ADOPTED SON."

"MILLS' NUMBERS FALL AS CONNECTION TO FELON REVEALED."

Regina read each headline with increasing disgust. She had her television tuned to the cable news station and watched as reporters waited outside of Emma's apartment, trying to get a glimpse of the blonde woman. Regina was livid in a way she could not recall ever feeling. Ruining Regina was one thing, but ruining Emma and Henry was unforgivable. She still did not understand why Senator Gold had chosen to attack her family and did not understand what purpose it served in the election. It was more harmful towards Emma and Henry, and for this, Regina was ready to fight.

Regina was drafting a response to the media, even as Cora asked her to hold off, and had been calling and texting Emma to check on her. The other woman had turned her phone off, based on how her calls went straight to voicemail, which was completely understandable, yet annoying to Regina. It was clear Emma didn't have many people in her life, and despite the circumstances, Regina felt she needed to reach out to her. It was a sudden protectiveness that surprised Regina, but she felt there was only one option for her to reach Emma and get her to safety. She would worry about the consequences later.

Emma sat fully clothed in her bathtub, finding it the only place she felt calm and safe. As a child, she often sat fully clothed in the bathtub of her latest foster home. Emma found that it settled her nerves, forced her outside of her head. As a child, she would be so thankful when the family she stayed with had more than one bathroom, as it would mean she wouldn't be rushed to get out of her safe place.

The constant barrage of flashing cameras and shouted questions as she had stepped into her apartment building had quickly turned into a nightmare, and she had no idea what to do. She turned her phone off after receiving constant calls for comment and had thrown the device in her bedroom. She didn't know how these people had managed to find her number.

Emma briefly cursed herself for not bringing her phone into the tub with her, if only to play some of her favorite games. Instead, she began using some of her old methods for calming the rising panic she was feeling. Emma counted backward from a random number, focusing on specific items in her bathroom, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, resting her head on her knees and tapping her fingers against her legs in a rhythm of her choosing. It did not help.

Emma heard knocking at her front door and ignored it. Her heart began beating harder and faster, and she recognized the telltale signs of an impending panic attack. It had been some years since she had a full blown one and she desperately struggled to retrieve her mind from the brink.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma jumped out of her tub. Someone, a man to be exact, was in her apartment and was coming towards her. Her fight or flight response geared up and she left the bathroom prepared to knock an elbow into the nose of her intruder.

"Miss Swan, my name is Graham Humbert. Governor Mills has sent me."

Emma released the breath she was holding, and hid behind her bedroom door, "Prove it."

"She said to answer your damn phone," the man chuckled.

Emma smiled in relief and then turned her phone on from its place on her nightstand.

As soon as the device powered on, various texts and missed phone calls from Regina's number popped up and when the phone rang, Emma answered immediately.

"Regina?"

"Why on earth is your phone off, Emma? I've been trying to reach you for three days!"

"Regina, I'm sorry. These damn reporters have been harassing me. My phone rings all hours. I can't sleep, can't eat, can't even leave this fucking apartment. I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Grab what you need and leave with Mr. Humbert. You'll stay with us until this nonsense settles down."

"Is that a good idea?"

"It's the best one I have; you'll stay with my mother or us. You can decide when you get here. You need to leave, Emma. I can't have this."

Emma briefly wondered why Regina cared about what was happening to her but decided she wouldn't worry too much about the why as she began to gather her belongings.

Graham poked his head into the bedroom, "I'm sorry I scared you, Miss Swan," his blue eyes reflected the sincerity of his statement.

"You almost got popped in the face, dude."

"Wouldn't be the first time," he chuckled.

"Who are you?"

"I'm chief of security for the Governor."

"Is she in the habit of asking you to break into homes?" Emma questioned.

"This is the first, but she insisted I had to if you did not answer. She is worried."

"I suppose I've had worse problems."

"You and me both, Emma. Is there another way out of this building?"

"There's a service elevator on the floor below. We can sneak in and exit outside the back," Emma answered.

Graham spoke into a mouthpiece connected to his suit and asked someone on the other end to drive to the street behind and wait for them. Emma grabbed her large duffel full of her clothing, threw on her red leather jacket, grabbed her laptop bag and chargers and headed out the door. She didn't bother looking back. She was used to leaving and gathering what was necessary, a skill learned from her foster home days. Leaving this time for Maine was no different.

Emma made it to the Governor's mansion at nearly 1:30 in the morning. Regina opened the door in a sophisticated gray dress, heels on, makeup flawless, but Emma could tell that the woman was exhausted.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," Emma offered, bringing her things in and dropping them next to the door.

"Nonsense, Miss Swan. Welcome to our home. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I ate a sandwich on the flight, and have a bottle of water I still need to finish."

"Very well, I can show you to your room."

"I don't suppose Henry is awake?"

"He has school tomorrow, Miss Swan, but we can peek in on him if you'd like."

Emma smiled, and Regina noticed the younger woman's face lost the hardness and stress that had been present, and she instantly seemed relaxed. It was a small gesture, but one that Emma appreciated more than she could express.

Days passed, and Emma settled into a routine in the house with ease. Regina was usually gone when she woke, Henry would be up and getting ready for school, and due to security concerns, a driver took the boy to school, along with a member of Regina's secret service team. Emma had begun to tag along on these drives, enjoying having the time with Henry, usually talking about new comic books the boy had, or a video game they would challenge one another to later in the evening, but only if Regina gave the okay.

After dropping Henry off, Emma would stay in town, where she would sit at one of many coffee shops, sipping her coffee as she people watched. She would order a Lyft car back to the mansion and then hang out with Ruby or her grandmother for a bit. Sometimes she read in her room (Regina had a huge library, and it had been so long since Emma had access to that many books) until it was time to go pick up Henry.

The duo would start on Henry's homework after returning, after having a small snack, and then go out to the backyard to climb Henry's massive playset, complete with castle, until Regina got home around 6. The three would have dinner together, sometimes with Ruby and Mary Margaret, and the rule was everyone had to share something about their day. Regina had insisted it was part of the routine, and Emma would share about people she had seen in town or something she had Henry had done together. Regina also asserted work talk was kept to a minimum and was only acceptable when sharing something interesting about their day.

After dinner, they might play video games, Regina even joining on a round of Mario Karts, or Henry would read aloud to them both from his current reading material while they flanked him on the couch. Bedtime was all Regina's, Emma only poking her head in to wish them both goodnight before retiring to her room. It was all very domestic, and both women found themselves quickly adjusting to their new routine.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Thank you for all of the comments, shares, and follows. It is much appreciated. Updates will be posted on Tuesday's and Thursday's, except for next week, I will post a double update on Wednesday!

Regina and Emma sat side by side on a park bench; their bodies turned slightly towards one another as each sipped on a drink from a local coffee shop. Emma had been chasing Henry up the slide and through the jungle gym but had backed off when other children approached the boy, allowing him the opportunity to play with kids his age. Secret Service agents flanked each side of the playground, not being discreet about their presence at all. The trip to the park was Regina's idea and took a bit of strategy to pull off, security-wise.

"Does he have a tough time making friends?" Emma asked, after noticing Henry's shyness when meeting new kids.

"He has had some issues, yes," Regina confirmed.

"Just like me," Emma mumbled.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I used to have problems making friends, too. I was never in one place very long, so I made sure not to get attached to anyone. It hurt less when I would have to leave."

"I'm sorry, Emma. That must have been very difficult for you."

"It happened; I try not to dwell on it. I worry for Henry, though. Does he say anything to you about it?"

"When I have asked, he doesn't say much. I know he does have a boy that he often speaks of, so I think things have gotten better this year. I try not to interfere too much, even though I have wanted to in the past. He can be a little introverted, and he is too darn smart for his age. I think he finds it difficult to relate to kids. He is surrounded by so many adults on a constant basis; he has a hard time adjusting to being a kid time. He hasn't had the most normal life."

"Maybe you should allow him to have his friends over. Or let him spend time with them?"

"I would, however, he hasn't asked, and I did not want to push him into something not in his comfort zone. My mother used to force me into playdates I had zero interest in with children I wanted nothing to do with," Regina shook her head at the memory.

"Why did she do that?"

"We had to make nice with other wealthy families, of course. My mother was always wheeling and dealing, Emma. Always. Some of the children were real jerks, but I still had to be a good playmate, and share my toys even if the kid had just kicked me in the shin. I was to do what I was told; my mother would often remind me of her expectations, and I did not disobey until I got older. I never wanted to be that parent with Henry. I wanted him to oversee his life, to have the choice to do what he is comfortable doing."

Emma smiled at Regina, noting that the brunette had begun worrying her lip between her teeth, a sure sign she was deep in thought over some perceived oversight on her part.

Emma reached out and put a hand over Regina's, "You're doing a fantastic job, Regina. Henry is fortunate to have you."

"No one tells you how hard it is going to be, or how you will second guess every single decision you ever make when you're a parent," Regina mused.

"I can imagine that it is very tough, but I also know you can handle this, better than anyone I have ever known," Emma began rubbing her thumb over the top of Regina's hand, hoping that the touch conveyed her sincerity to Regina, Emma meant what she said. Henry was very blessed to have her as his mother.

Regina pulled her hand away and began wiping at the moisture threatening to leave her eyes with a tissue she pulled from her bag.

"Do you have a wad of used tissues at the bottom of your purse like moms do," Emma teased.

"Oh, shut it, you."

"Are they all crinkly and dusty, too?"

"Keep it up, and I'm moving your things to the shed in the back."

"You wouldn't."

"You have no idea what I am capable of, Emma."

"You can't even say that with a straight face, Governor Mills. You like having me around way too much," Emma smirked and Regina noticed the dimple in her cheek for the first time.

 _She should smile more often._

Regina began to giggle, and when she saw the wide-eyed stare Emma gave when she heard her, it turned into full-fledged laughter. Unable to hold back, Emma began laughing as well. Neither woman noticed curious hazel eyes locked on them from across the playground.

Regina was up before her son and Emma, and after a small breakfast, she readied herself for what would be another long day. She had asked for her schedule to be clear for the upcoming weekend, and she was looking forward to it more than she could express. Initially, the plan was to spend some down time with Henry, but now that Emma was around, Regina didn't mind including her in their plans. It was clear Emma was feeling the strain from their peculiar situation, and Regina wanted to do her best to make Emma feel comfortable, for however long she decided to stay.

Had anyone asked Regina if she could imagine herself being on friendly terms with Henry's birth mother, she would have answered, "No way." Somehow, she didn't feel threatened by Emma, which was strange for her. Regina had spent so many years as a politician; nearly every person she encountered could be seen as a threat of some kind, and she was used to sizing people up when first meeting them. With Emma, it was evident she didn't say things she didn't mean, and Regina didn't think Emma would try to barge her way into Henry's life. She seemed content to let Regina dictate their boundaries, asking her permission when helping with homework or if it was okay with her if Emma and Henry went on walks together.

Now, there was a looming question that needed an answer. Henry had one week left of school and then summer break. Regina plans included campaigning on the West Coast and bringing Henry along with her. Ruby would be joining them, as would August and Mary Margaret. Regina didn't know if Emma was ready to go back to Boston, or if maybe she would be interested in coming along for the ride. She knew she couldn't keep putting off asking Emma, but Regina knew what she wanted the answer to be.

Emma yawned and stretched as she slowly opened her eyes. Her body was still sore from the six-mile run she had undertaken the evening before. Muscles that hadn't been used in weeks were protesting the strain they were suddenly under again. Back in Boston she often went on runs whenever she could fit them in between working cases. Now that she wasn't under any time constraints, she found running in the evenings helped her sleep well. Not that the bed in the guestroom didn't take care of that enough. Emma had no doubt Regina had her hand in decorating the entire mansion, and this bed was handpicked by the woman herself. The level of comfort afforded her was unlike anything she had experienced before. At the same time, Emma had started to question how long she should stay. Regina assured her there was no hurry to leave, and since her phone was still buzzing with reporters who now wanted to know why she had moved in with the Mills'-well, it didn't look like things were going to calm down anytime soon. She had been there for two and a half weeks and was quickly adjusting to the schedule of the house.

It was something she had been able to do often as a child, adapt to new homes she was placed in until she was put into one that hadn't been a good fit at all, and then that's when things had started to spiral out of control for her. An awkward teen, Emma had been placed into a home with two rowdy boys who had been placed in the home a year before. When one of the boys touched her on her leg in a manner that made her nervous, Emma instantly remembered what one of her former foster siblings had told her to do in situations like this. Emma punched the boy in the nose. That had started off a chain of events which led her to be kicked out of that home, to meeting Henry's father, the streets, and finally, prison.

This time was different though. Emma didn't feel like an outsider in this house, and Regina had gone out of her way to make her feel welcome. Ruby and Mrs. Lucas had taken her under their wing and spent time with her while Henry and Regina were off doing their thing, sharing their memories of a young Henry that made Emma feel like she hadn't missed his childhood. Hearing Mrs. Lucas speak of Henry's long nights teething, while Regina desperately tried to calm him, made Emma grateful Regina had Ruby and Mrs. Lucas around to help her. The frazzled mother /new senator had certainly had her hands full. Emma realized that she would not have been able to handle the demands of a newborn at all, and was so thankful that Regina had been the one to adopt Henry. The way Emma saw it Henry had been very blessed by having Regina as his mother.

Pulling out her laptop, Emma decided now would be as good a time as any to Google Regina, which she had meant to do, but kept telling herself was borderline stalkerish since she could have asked the woman herself for whatever it is she wanted to know. Emma made herself feel better by recognizing that Regina was a public figure, after all, and information on her was for public consumption. 'You could just ask her,' she thought, then told her inner voice to shut it. Emma previously watched Regina's news interviews and speeches but had not delved any further than that.

Emma learned that after serving as the youngest mayor in Storybrook history, Regina ran for state senate and won a landslide victory over her opponent. A rising star within the Democratic party, she then tackled a run for Governor and was nearing the end of her first term, announcing her candidacy for the President of the United States in a surprising front yard press conference at the Governor's mansion the previous year. Emma's eyes widened when she found mention of Regina's marriage, which occurred when she was 24.

Regina married Daniel Davis, who she referred to in years since as her "first and only love," and lost him one year later in a car accident. Three years later, she lost her father to a sudden heart attack, and Emma got a bit teary-eyed when she realized how short of time she had spent with her husband, and then to lose her dad, and how hard that must have been for her to get through. Henry's adoption became final six months after Regina lost her father.

Emma admired the pure hard work and determination that got Regina to exactly where she was. She had achieved so much in her years in politics, and she was so close to being her party's nomination for President. Emma knew Regina would work as hard as she could to make that a reality. Emma had no doubt Regina was going to make history.

"Tell me about your father," Emma asked one evening, long after Henry had gone to bed, and while Emma sat in the study reading and Regina worked on her laptop. They would sit and talk or read and work, but they always ended their evenings together, it was something they both looked forward to, and both had become very comfortable with this routine.

Regina removed her reading glasses and put them to the side, long overdue for a break and more than willing to sit and tell Emma about the man she had named Henry after.

Regina took off her heels and sat down at the opposite end of the couch, grabbing her ever-present cup of tea in her hands, she began speaking, her eyes lighting up when talking about her dad.

"My father was a character, Emma. You would have liked him, everyone did. He never met a stranger and was utterly charming. He could make friends with anyone. His grandfather was born in Puerto Rico and came to the States with his wife and children. Henry One, as we call him, found that with the amount of money he had saved to get here and settle he could use to invest with some other friends and start a business. They went into steel, and of course, in those days, the US needed plenty of it. The business was successful, but he quickly realized that by investing his earnings into different companies, well, that was where there was real money to be made. He moved the family to Maine, after seeing pictures of the land in a magazine, and we have been here for three generations. My grandfather worked in the family business for some time, and then when Daddy was born, of course, he was expected to do the same."

"I had no idea you were half Puerto Rican, Regina. How was that growing up here?" Emma did not recall reading anything about Regina's ethnic background when searching Regina on Google and wondered why.

"We had enough money for it not to be an issue, Emma, but do I feel it? Sure. It was hard being the only darker skinned brunette is a sea of blonde and blue eyed girls. I always felt I had to work harder, that I had more to prove. So I've spent most of my life doing just that. I have spent so many years ignoring that part of myself, and I feel like I am just getting to a point where I am acknowledging and accepting the heritage that is a part of me."

Emma nodded in understanding. She knew plenty about hiding parts of her that she felt others did not want to know or accept. She had spent a lifetime doing it; hiding her foster child status, her poverty, her feelings of inferiority and believing she was never going to be good enough for anyone to love, and her attraction to women.

"How did your parents meet?"

"Daddy decided he was going to go to college in New York, and who should he come across at a meeting of Young Democrats working on the Kennedy campaign? None other than my mother, Cora Mills. They both always said it was love at first sight, but I honestly believe they fell in love with one another's minds. They could talk for hours, and any time Mother got a little snippy with him he could always make a joke or tell her a story to recover her good mood. They dated for a few years, graduated college, and then announced to their parents their plans to marry. Neither side was happy, from what I understand, the Hernandez family said Cora was after the money, the Mills family thought an "interracial" marriage would bring scandal to their door. Mind you, the Mills side had barely a door to bring scandal to, but there you have it. They married in 1968, and I came along in 1978."

"Wait, if your dad was a Hernandez, why aren't you?" Emma asked.

"Well, there is a tradition in some Hispanic cultures where the children take the name of their mother; the father's name is in the middle. For some reason, Daddy insisted I had to be Regina Mills. I think he wanted Mother to feel a sense of pride in who she was because she came from an impoverished background. Her family had nothing and only came around for handouts once she married. Daddy looked out for the both of us. He was an only child, so he inherited all of the family money. He didn't care for that, though. He loved watching me ride horses and took me on wild rides in his golf cart. I think my mother kept that golf cart, come to think of it. He was always a buffer between my mother and me, especially as I got older and wanted to assert my independence more than she would have liked. Things were once so bad between she and I that we didn't speak for two years."

"I can't imagine that since you both seem like you get on pretty well."

"We are better than we were, for sure. Daddy was always in the middle of our petty arguments trying to make peace, but when my mother needed a triple bypass that ended our nonsense. We stopped arguing and fussing, and she even apologized for trying to run my life the way she had. She promised to let up, and now, here we are. She still has a lot of say in my life, but these days, she listens to what I have to say as well. Being a mother helped me see that she is looking out for me and my best interests, even when it does not seem so at the time," Regina smiled as she considered the relationship she and her mother now shared. It was years in the making, with plenty of screaming and tears, but they found a way to make their relationship work.

"How old was he when your father passed?"

Regina's eyes watered as she quietly said, "Only 62. He had a massive heart attack in his sleep. I guess I always took comfort in that. Daddy never took the best care of himself. He didn't eat right, didn't exercise, and he loved his pan dulce, that's sweet bread, with his coffee in the mornings. Even after my mother's bypass, he didn't get involved in changing habits the way she did. I just always took for granted that I'd have him forever. He never even got to meet Henry. I knew I had to name him after Daddy; technically he is the fourth Henry of our family."

"I've never even asked what his middle name is," Emma mused.

"Daniel. He's Henry Daniel Hernandez Mills," Regina abruptly stood and walked back over to her desk, gathering some papers on her desk and putting them back into their allotted folders. Emma sensed that the conversation had taken a lot out of Regina, so she stood and made her way to the door.

"Goodnight, Regina. Thanks for telling me about your dad. I know how much you loved and respected him. Sleep well."

Regina smiled sadly at Emma and wished her a good night.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

As always, thank you for the reviews and follows! As promised, a double update!

After dinner the following evening, Regina asked Emma to meet her in the living room, and Henry led Emma there by the hand. She nervously waited, wondering what was going on. Regina finally entered the room, sitting next to Henry and Emma on the couch.

"Henry and I put this together for you," Regina said, handing over a large photo album that Emma immediately began flipping the pages. The album was full of pictures of Henry, from his days as a newborn to present. Pictures of him as an infant, crawling, being held by Regina, bath time, and taking steps. School pictures showed first days of new grades, toothless grins, every memory that Emma had missed packed into the album on her lap. Emma found that she could not speak, and her eyes filled with tears.

"You did this for me?" Emma was finally able to ask, emotion clouding her voice.

"We did, Emma. It was mom's idea, but I helped," Henry said, wrapping his arm around his birth mother's shoulder.

"We wanted you to have the memories that you missed, Emma. Do you like it?" Regina asked, a bit unsure of Emma's reaction.

"I love it," Emma said, her eyes meeting Regina's over their son's head. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her, Emma wanted to say.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the gift was received with the intent it was presented with; Emma deserved the happy memories of Henry's childhood, Regina wanted to give them to her. It was a fair trade off considering what Emma had given to her. The family spent the rest of the evening going through the album, Regina telling stories attached to the pictures and Henry chuckling in embarrassment at some of the antics his mother shared. Emma could not recall ever feeling happier than she did at that moment. It was a perfect night.

The next morning, Regina knocked softly on Emma's bedroom door. She waited a few moments and then heard the soft thud of footsteps against the carpet. The door opened, Emma stood, clad in a white tank and from Regina's quick glance down, red sleep shorts. Regina desperately attempted to keep her eyes from wandering and set her gaze onto Emma's twinkling green eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey," Regina replied. "I was hoping you would be up. I am going for a run and thought you might like to come along?"

Emma began pulling her hair back into a ponytail using an ever-present hair band from her wrist to tie it back. "Sure, I'd like that. I'll meet you downstairs in a bit."

Regina was stretching in the foyer when Emma made her way down to join her less than ten minutes later. They stretched, side by side, preparing muscles that would soon be powering them through their run. Emma also did a few arm and shoulder stretches and silently encouraged Regina to follow her lead.

"Did you want a snack before we head out?" Regina asked.

"No, I'll just grab a water bottle. I like to run on an empty stomach in the morning. Did you have something?"

"I had a Greek yogurt with almonds before I went upstairs to see you, that is my favorite go-to."

"Okay, let's go," Emma said, as she opened the front door and saw four secret service agents who would be running with them, in addition to an SUV that would follow with two more agents inside.

The women set off on a comfortable pace, warming up as they matched one another's strides.

"How long we going?" Emma asked.

"Let's do eight, four out and then back."

Emma laughed, "Just a quick stretch of the legs?"

Regina gasped, "The Quiet Man!"

"I love that movie," Emma exclaimed and Regina nodded her agreement. The film, about life in Ireland, featured characters that referred to distances as just a quick stretch of the legs. It was one of Emma's favorite movies, and she was pleased that Regina liked it as well.

"How long have you been running?" Emma asked after they had hit the two-mile mark per the alert on the running app Regina had on her iPhone. Their pace was relaxed enough that they could still carry on a conversation.

"Since before Henry was born. I went through a tough time, and I swear it was either run or take up drinking. I lost two significant people to me in a very short time, so my therapist suggested this. I have been running as often as possible since, and even did a half-marathon a few years back. I'd like to do a full one day. I feel like I have one in me."

"Everyone has one in them," Emma replied.

"When did you start?"

"I used to run as a teenager, and then picked it up again when I got out of prison. It helps with my anxiety," Emma admitted.

Regina sensed Emma had said all she was going to on that subject, and let it be. They continued in silence, picking up their pace slightly. Regina's phone beeped to let them know they had reached the four-mile mark and they made the turn back, secret service men keeping a slight distance with the SUV right in front of them. Not many cars were out at such an early hour, and they had the road mostly to themselves.

"Hey, Emma?"

"Yea?"

"Why did you answer the door in those little shorts? It might have been Henry knocking," Regina teased.

"I knew it was you," Emma turned to meet Regina's wide-eyed stare.

"What? How?"

"Henry knocks and barges right in before I even tell him to enter. You waited for me to answer. Therefore I knew it was you or had it been Eugenia or Ruby they were going to be in for a surprise," Emma smirked, before quickening her pace, challenging Regina to meet it.

"Oh you're awful, Swan, simply awful!"

Emma's response was to run faster towards the house, Regina at her heels.

 _What did Emma mean_ , Regina wondered?

 _Did Emma want me to see her in so little clothing? I know we've gotten closer, but does she think I like her like that? You do like her, you fool. She is kind and loving, and very easy on the eyes. She's funny. Easy to talk with. She is everything you want and more. She flirted with you, and you had zero game whatsoever_.

Now Regina regretted not letting her eyes roam where Emma apparently wanted her to see.

 _Rats._

The following day, after lunch, Regina could no longer put off what needed asking.

"Emma, I wanted to talk with you about something."

"Is everything alright? Are you ready for me to leave?" Emma put the book down she was reading, heart thumping hard in her chest at the thought of going back to life in Boston should Regina tell her it was time for her to go. Not that the woman had given her any indication she was unhappy having Emma around.

"Emma, it is quite the contrary. Henry has enjoyed having you here. I have enjoyed having you here. I leave next week to campaign out West. I am planning on having Henry and Ruby along since he will be out of school for the summer; I thought he might enjoy the travel. It gives us time to spend together, before the DNC in July."

"I see. I can go back to Boston; I am sure things have died down a bit. My phone hasn't been ringing as much." Emma fought to keep her voice level and controlled, not wanting Regina to know she was upset at the thought of being alone again.

"If you're sure that's what you want?" _Just ask her, you fool._

"I…sure, I should get back to work. I am sure you will do well, Regina. I wish you the best of luck. How long will you be gone?"

"Three weeks, twenty stops scheduled so far, but we normally get in three to four per day, sometimes more. August keeps me busy, and in front of as many people as he can, including television appearances. It's a lot of work, but I couldn't imagine leaving Henry behind. The months during the primaries where I was gone so much took a definite toll on both of us; I don't want to be away from him if I can avoid it."

"Wow, that is certainly some trip, for all of you. Make sure you get as much rest as you can, and drink lots of water. Not just your tea. Hydrate, eat well, and take care of yourself," Emma stood and began walking out of the room, mentally thinking of what she would do back in Boston, already missing the life she had been living the past few weeks.

"Emma, come with us," Regina blurted. She was quickly learning that Emma would not ask for anything she needed or wanted, even if it meant she was left wanting.

Emma turned around, thinking she had misheard, "What?"

"Come with us. I, we would love it if you did," Regina smiled.

"You would?"

"Yes, Emma. I have wanted to ask you for a few days. I didn't want to assume anything; I thought maybe you missed Boston."

"I have nothing in Boston, not anymore. I would love to go," Emma felt relief flood her body.

Regina couldn't help but smile at the answer she received. Now all she had to do was break the news to her mother.

"Regina, I don't think this is smart."

"Mother, please tell me why you believe that this is such a bad idea?"

"How is it going to look, you bringing Emma along?"

"It will look like I can get along with my son's birth mother, as if I can peacefully coexist with someone that I probably should have plenty of issues with," Regina explained, waving her arm even though her mother could not see her.

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose it would look good to voters," Cora mused.

Regina knew her mother would always look for the advantage in any situation, and she did not disappoint.

"Make sure you get her in some of the photos, Regina. Have her come with you to some of the campaign stops. Don't let her sulk off in the shadows. Might as well use this opportunity as much as you can, while you can."

Regina sighed, "Of course, mother." Even though she had no intention of making Emma pose for any photographs, she knew it was useless to argue with Cora when it came to matters of her campaign and voter approval. She rarely, if ever, won those fights.

"I expect to hear from you every evening. Start narrowing down your VP choice from the two we settled on, and get plenty of rest, my darling. I don't want you looking tired in photographs; it makes people worry. If you can't handle the stress of campaigning, they start to wonder how you will handle being in the White House."

"I will. I'll speak to you soon. I would like it if you came to the airport to see us off."

"I wouldn't miss it, my darling girl. I shall see you soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Instead of a quiet last week at home, Cora organized a dinner party at the Governor's mansion. Invited were a select group of wealthy donors who had contributed a lot of money to Regina's campaign. While she would have preferred a bit of relaxation, Regina knew this part of her work was necessary. In addition to her mother and the twelve donors, August, Mary Margaret, and Emma were invited to attend. Emma initially declined, but Henry had insisted she must attend, and even Regina had seemed disappointed when she said no, so she changed her mind. Regina sent Mary Margaret to shop with Emma after Emma revealed she would be taking Ruby to shop with her.

"Not that I don't trust your judgment, Emma," Regina began.

"You don't trust Ruby's?" Emma laughed.

"Mary Margaret has experience with these things; she can help you choose something fitting. It isn't a formal dinner, so you do not need a fancy gown. She will set you in the right direction," Regina responded.

Emma let Mary Margaret choose her outfit from the upscale department store in the city; a nice pair of black slacks, black blazer, new black loafers, and a dark green button up silk shirt, which the other woman said brought out Emma's eyes. Had it been up to her, Emma would have worn a pair of jeans, her Doc Marten's and her favorite Sharon Jones tee shirt. The cost was a little out of Emma's budget, but as she pulled her card out to pay, Mary Margaret had waved her off and explained she had been set up with a clothing allowance by Cora, and so Emma put her card back in her wallet and didn't argue for once. She would ask Regina about it later.

Dinner was prepped by Eugenia, who had insisted everyone stay the hell out of her kitchen for days in advance as she scoured her box of recipes for the perfect dishes. She went with Maine lobster, homemade dinner rolls with whipped butter, steak and seasonal vegetables. Emma would later swear she had never tasted anything so delicious in her life, and the portions were just right to be sure no one was too full for dessert: apple pie made from apples grown on the Mills estate.

Emma did not engage much with the other guests, old feelings of inadequacy creeping in to make her feel as though she didn't have anything meaningful to add to the conversations going on around her. She mostly ate, nervously took drinks of her water, occasionally spoke to Mary Margaret, seated to her right, and met Regina's eyes as often as she could.

Emma noted that Regina was silently checking in with her, tilting her head in question when she would meet her eyes, to which Emma would reply with a quick nod to let her know she was okay. After dinner, and as guests retreated to the living room to socialize before dessert and coffee, Emma retreated to the back porch for some alone time.

"I thought you'd be halfway back to Boston by now," Regina joked as she opened the French doors and stepped onto the porch.

"Damn, you found me," Emma responded with a smile.

"I asked my mother where you had escaped to."

Emma laughed, "Why am I not surprised? When you win, appoint her to head of the FBI. Nothing gets by her."

"Are you alright?"

"It's kind of a lot, which is why I came out here for a bit of fresh air. Thank you for checking on me," Emma replied honestly.

"These things can be very tedious," Regina admitted.

"I, I'm not always comfortable around new people, or a lot of people," Emma confessed, eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Regina reached out and placed her hand on Emma's forearm, gripping it lightly. She felt bad, thinking she had forced Emma into doing something she was not ready for.

"It's fine. I just needed a little space; I figured no one would notice."

"I noticed," Regina's head lowered to meet Emma's eyes until they raised to meet hers.

"Thank you," Emma whispered.

"Are you staying out a bit longer, or do you want to come back in with me?"

"Do you mind if I sneak upstairs and check in with Henry?"

"Not at all. Give him my love. I hope to have these people out of my house in the next hour, Regina chuckled.

"Will do," Emma said, "Thanks again for finding me, I appreciate it. Save me a piece of pie for breakfast. Please."

Regina smiled, one of her genuine toothy smiles usually reserved for Henry. It took Emma's breath away now that it was directed at her. She waited until Regina walked back into the house before allowing herself to release the breath that she had been holding.

 _Holy shit, Emma, you're so far gone for her._

Three days later, after a large family dinner of lasagna, which Regina herself cooked, the bags were loaded into the SUV's, and the group made their way to the airport. Emma had never flown privately before, but Regina had insisted on it due to the length of the flight. Regina wanted everyone to be comfortable, and if she used her money to pay for it, why not, she thought. It was going to be a long three weeks, and Regina was determined to start things off on the right foot.

Goodbyes were made to Cora and Eugenia, both women tearfully waving the group off, and Emma nervously fidgeted with her headphones as the plane got ready for takeoff.

"Emma, it's fine, no different than flying on the big planes," Henry offered, as he patted her leg.

"No worries, kid. I'm good."

Henry turned towards his mother and mouthed, "I don't think she's fine."

Regina came over and knelt in front of Emma, staring deeply into her eyes to gauge whether things were okay, "Emma, you feeling alright?"

Emma took a few deep breaths, concentrating on Regina's eyes, Regina's lashes, the smudge of her eyeliner, the smokiness of her eyeshadow. _She has gorgeous eyes._ "It's just tiny in here, Regina. I'll be all right; I just need to breathe."

"Do you want a drink?"

"No alcohol, maybe some water would be a good idea?"

"I'll be right back." Regina grabbed bottled water from the fridge on board and opened it for Emma, watching her take a few nervous sips. With a toss of her head, Henry switched seats with his mom so she could be next to Emma. The pilot announced they were clear for takeoff and would be approaching the runway shortly.

"Do you see this scar, Emma?" Regina pointed to the spot above her lip, and Emma nodded. "I got it when my mother's dog was trying to attack my new cat. That dog was old and mean, and she was set on getting my little Puppers."

"You named your cat 'Puppers'?" Emma laughed.

"What is wrong with that? It was a great name! Anyhow, the damn dog barged into my bedroom and jumped on my bed trying to get poor Puppers, and next thing I knew, my face was under her giant paw, and my cat turned in my arms to get away, and her nail dug into my face. I must have screamed so loud because next thing I knew, my mother and daddy and Eugenia all ran into my bedroom and were about ready to put the dog and cat down for what had happened. After I was cleaned up and the doctor came by to give me stitches, it was decided that old girl would go to a new home with no kids and no cats. My mother's friend took her in, and she was happy there. And me, I've got this cool scar that I can tell people I got in a bar fight. Don't tell Mary Margaret the real story; she thinks I'm badass and I don't want her thinking I'm soft," Regina bumped her shoulder against Emma's and smiled one of her signature dazzling smiles. Emma was hooked.

Emma chuckled and noticed that during the tale, Regina's hand had found hers and she was rubbing soothing circles on Emma's palm with her thumb. Emma couldn't deny that it felt wonderful, and she couldn't deny a new piece of troubling information: she was falling for Regina, she could feel it happening, and it wasn't some sudden realization. It had been building up over the weeks they had spent together. It happened over lunches and dinners, days at the park, conversations in the study in the evenings, and shared smiles and glances over Henry's head. It was there, and it was both scary and exhilarating.

"Thank you for telling me the story, and now that we are in the air and I think I'm fine. I'll listen to some music and try to sleep."

Regina patted Emma's hand as she pulled away and pulled out her laptop to begin going through some of her speeches and checking her emails. Helping Emma work through her panic had been a reflex, something she didn't have to think of before doing. It was instinct, it was natural. Regina's eyes watered as she realized she hadn't felt this kind of…whatever "it" was since Daniel, and even then they had been so young, Regina often wondered what they would be like in the present. They were high on love and didn't have any issues which required work from either of them. Their only hitch was her mother's disapproval of their marriage, but once they eloped, there wasn't much Cora could do to change things. He was gone so fast though, and Regina had thrown herself into her work and into raising Henry that she didn't give a second thought to romance or dating, despite her mother's urging her to put herself out there again. Regina shook herself from her thoughts and concentrated on the work in front of her. She would worry about her changing feelings for Emma later, now was not the time.

Henry grabbed his phone, which his mother allowed him to have since they were going on the trip, and there would be times he would have to communicate with her that way. He sent out a quick text to Ruby, who read it and gave him the thumbs up, both watching the scene between Emma and Regina as it unfolded before them.

"Operation First Lady," he wrote.

"I'm in," was the reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews and follows! You all are awesome, and I appreciate the love this story has received. Enjoy the update. More to come on Thursday.

Washington June 2016

Landing in Seattle at nearly 3 am to their internal clocks, Emma, Henry, and Ruby staggered off the plane and into a waiting SUV, while August, Regina and Mary Margaret climbed into another waiting car and followed behind them. Regina was already prepping for an event she would be attending in the morning, one of many throughout the first day of their campaign tour. It amazed Emma how little sleep the woman needed to function, and how quickly she could go from fast asleep to completely alert. Emma needed at least two cups of coffee to get going in the morning, and even now she was dragging ass from the car to their hotel room.

They had all been booked in adjoining suites, as they would for the remaining campaign stops. Regina and Henry in one suite, Mary Margaret, and Ruby would be sharing, and Emma and August each had their own suite. Regina had insisted that she wanted Emma to have her privacy, but there was also a fold out bed that Henry could use should he decide he would like to stay with her. This set up would be repeated in the four states they were to visit: Washington, Oregon, California, Arizona, and back to California for a fundraising dinner.

While Regina, August, and Mary Margaret campaigned, Ruby, Emma, and Henry would be going out to check out the local sights, unless there was an event that Regina specifically wanted Henry at, at which point the Emma and Ruby would attend as well. Emma made sure to stay off in the background, especially after she was photographed at one event and became a trending story on TMZ.

As per usual, Regina checked in with her mother every night, going over her schedule and the events she attended. She told her how big the crowds were at each event, and how Henry was enjoying the events he did attend and the sightseeing that he, Emma and Ruby were doing.

On one such evening, Cora couldn't contain herself, and blurted out, "Gold has an illegitimate son," before Regina could mention anything about her campaign.

"Mother, are you sure?" Regina sat in a nearby chair, completely stunned and wondered what this news could mean to her campaign and the election.

"We have discovered he fathered a child thirty- two years ago, he never met him, as far as we know, but he gave the mother money funneled through one of his businesses for years. We can leak this to news outlets, give him a little of what he gave us," Cora huffed.

Regina thoughtfully considered what her mother was saying, and then made a quick decision. "No, we cannot."

"No? I don't understand, we-"

"No, mother, we can't run a dirty campaign. As much as he throws at me, and as he's going to throw even more if I get the nomination, I don't want to win that way. I want to do this right."

Cora sighed, "Sometimes you remind me so much of your father, Regina. Still believing in the greater good despite the bad being shoved right in your face. Fine. I'll hold on to this, but if things go south, I need you to understand that I will use it to our advantage. I've got to look out for you."

"Understood, and thank you. I know this campaign has been hard on you, too."

"Nonsense, Regina. I worry about you only, darling. Now, tell me about what you have going on tomorrow."

Regina spoke to her mother at length before finally hanging up. She was stunned at the revelation and wondered why no one had ever picked up on it. Surely Senator Gold had taken great care to be sure his secret was not discoverable. She didn't want to know how her mother had gotten the information, as she and Sidney were a formidable team once they were on a mission. She sent a few work-related memos via email to her staff in Maine and then set off in search of Henry, wanting to spend as much time as she could with the boy, and, as strange as it felt to admit it, with his other mother.

Oregon June 2016

In the first week, after leaving Washington, Regina was scheduled to attend and speak at more than twenty rallies, and by that Saturday it was evident she was not going to be able to keep up.

"Emma, I'm fine. Honest," Regina insisted as she lay back on the couch, willing her traitorous eyes to stay open.

"Regina, you barely have a voice, and your cheeks are pink. You aren't well."

"Emma is right, Regina. I am going to call a doctor in," Mary Margaret walked away, and began dialing on her ever-present iPhone. August started canceling events for the day, his worried blue eyes taking in the scene before him. Regina was a trooper and worked tirelessly at everything. He knew she was very ill. Otherwise, she would be up and dressed for the day.

Regina had a few good comebacks to throw out at her campaign manager, but her energy was so drained, she found she couldn't even get one out. Emma was right; she was not well.

An hour later, the official verdict was given. Regina had a bacterial infection, and after a shot of antibiotics and a prescription for more, she was told to get plenty of rest and fluids. Henry had taken on the role of Regina's nurse and was making sure his mother was drinking her water and juice when she wasn't napping.

By the third day of Regina's illness, Ruby had a case of cabin fever and decided she and Henry would be spending a day taking in Portland. Emma volunteered to stay behind and look after Regina, who insisted between sneezing and coughing, that she was fine and didn't need anyone to take care of her, dammit.

Henry had smiled sympathetically at his birth mother as he and Ruby walked out of the suite, leaving Emma to deal with an extremely cranky Regina.

"Do you want to nap?"

"I don't need a nap," Regina said, eyelids heavy, but refusing to give in. She didn't have time to be sick, there were events she needed to be at, and they couldn't keep rescheduling things, or her whole schedule would be thrown off, even more, affecting things when she returned to the east coast.

"Do you want to read, or talk?"

"I don't feel like doing either, no offense."

"I am not offended you don't want to read, Regina," Emma teased.

"You're ridiculous, Swan."

"I think you enjoy my ridiculousness, Regina."

"Turn on the television and leave me be."

Emma grabbed the remote and began surfing through the channels before finding something she wanted to watch after Regina had closed her eyes again.

"Really, The Golden Girls?"

Emma laughed, "I love this show, Regina."

"Figures," Regina sassed, opening one eye to take in Emma's reaction.

"You may mean that as an insult, but I am so not offended. This show is amazing, and still holds up all these years later."

Regina scoffed, "Honestly."

"Think about it, Regina. They had episodes dealing with ageism, sexual harassment, the AIDS epidemic, even gay marriage. For a kid like me, that was important to see on television growing up."

Regina sat up slightly and fully opened her eyes to look at the other woman, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was a young girl, struggling with the fact that I thought girls were more attractive than boys, and to see an episode where Blanche's brother comes out, or the one where Dorothy's woman friend falls in love with Rose, that meant a lot to me. I had never seen anything like that on television. I felt like maybe I wasn't so weird, or different."

"Wow, Emma. I had no idea," Regina quietly said.

"That I liked women?"

"That you were so emotional about The Golden Girls."

Emma tossed a couch pillow towards the chuckling woman, shaking her head as she realized that she had just officially outed herself to Regina, and the woman had not freaked out, nor had Regina indicated she was not okay with it. Emma smiled as she lowered the television and continued to watch, Regina tucking herself into the couch and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for all of the support for this story. It is truly appreciated. Things are starting to heat up in this chapter. See you next Tuesday!

Emma and Regina created a new routine for their time on the road after Regina recovered from her illness. Their schedule was only thrown off by four days, and Mary Margaret and August shuffled around and rescheduled campaign events over the following week. Henry was in bed by ten, and then the two ladies would pass their time much as they had in Maine; Regina working, while Emma sat nearby reading, watching television, or playing games on her phone. Regina would sometimes point out news stories about her campaign, and ask Emma's opinion on some of them. At first, Emma was diplomatic with her answers, but Regina called her out on it and asked for Emma to be truthful with her. Emma became comfortable speaking freely with Regina about things she needed to do to help her cause. Emma was sure Regina needed to be more relatable to the average person and told her a news story was saying she came off as too hardnosed and rigid was true.

"Now, I know it isn't true, but voter Jane and John don't. They are going to think, 'she's mean, she doesn't care about what we care about, she has money, and she doesn't know our struggle.' Do you get what I mean?" Emma asked.

"I don't understand their struggle, Emma. I've been very blessed in that respect. I grew up having money and wanted for nothing."

"You might not understand it Regina, but you can try to, right? You can listen. You can meet with people and find common ground. Think about it. You're a single mom, a working mom. You're a WOC."

"What the hell is that?" Regina exclaimed, fearing it was something like that blasted MILF acronym she had read about herself once.

"Calm down, Regina. It stands for Woman of Color. Honestly, you'd think you would be up to date on these terms," Emma teased. "I'm not suggesting you pander to anyone, but you can genuinely gain an understanding of what these groups are concerned about, and how you can help them. Think about it."

"You're right. I will ask August to look at our schedule and see if we can meet with more people, more groups. He used to tell me I needed to do more one on one type events with specific voting groups and I never listened. He's going to wonder what's come over me. Thank you, Emma," Regina said as she sat on the arm of the couch, looking down at the blonde, who quickly smiled back.

"Anything I can do to help, Lady President."

Regina laughed, lilting and carefree and Emma decided then that she loved the sound of it.

"I think it would be Madame President, although Lady does have a nice ring to it," Regina began rotating her neck, and Emma noticed she had been doing that more often.

"Is your neck bothering you again?

"My neck, shoulders, and back have had it. I need to schedule a massage, as soon as possible."

"I know it's random, but I can help if you'd like? At least with your neck and shoulders?"

Regina considered it, finding that her soreness far outweighed any reservations she had about Emma touching her. _And why shouldn't you allow her? You're friends, right?_

"Ok, what do you need me to do?"

"Change into your pajamas, and then come back here."

Emma went back to her suite, changing her clothes and making sure Henry was all right, even though they kept the door between their suites open, in case he woke. She grabbed some lotion and sat back on the couch, spreading her legs for Regina to lay.

The brunette sat where she was told, bringing her body between Emma's legs and sitting up slightly so Emma could work on her.

"That lotion smells wonderful," Regina mentioned, as Emma's fingers worked her achy neck.

"Peppermint. This brand is the only one I can wear. I have extremely sensitive skin, and allergies, so when I find something that works, I stick with it. They only sell it at Christmas, so every year I buy enough to get me through to the following year. I hope they never stop selling it."

"It doesn't smell like peppermint on you," Regina mused. "I always thought you smelled like cotton candy."

"Really?" Emma wondered.

"Yes, it smells nice on you," Regina shyly admitted. "Henry has sensitive skin as well. I buy him hypoallergenic soaps and shampoo for that reason."

Emma's cheeks grew warm. Regina liked the way she smelled. The knowledge gave her a rush of excitement, and she nervously kept the conversation going as her hands continued against Regina's sore muscles.

"Poor kid. At least you're looking out for him. When I was younger, I had to use whatever the family I was placed with used. I can't tell you how bad that could be; sometimes I just used water to scrub myself. It was better than cheap soap and shampoo that made me itch like crazy."

Regina reached for Emma's hand that was rubbing at her shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to grow up that way, Emma. Every child should have someone looking out for them and their well-being."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand before returning to her work. "It happened, things could have been worse. Now, look at my life, giving a neck rub to the future president!"

Regina laughed, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, I still have to win the party's nomination."

"Nonsense, the polls have you double digits ahead of the others."

"I never took you as a poll watcher, Miss Swan. Oh, right there, don't stop."

Emma gulped at the way Regina's voice had taken on a dark, rich tone, and shook her head to make the not so innocent thoughts that made their way into her mind, leave.

"I read the news on occasion, in between battles on Castle Age and hanging out with my- Henry."

"It's alright to call him yours, Emma. You've become very important to him; he adores you."

"The feeling is very mutual. I just don't want you to think I want to take him from you, or replace you in any way. You're his mom."

"Thank you, Emma. It scared me for a time at first, but I think we did the best thing for him. The circumstances weren't the best, but I can't say I am unhappy having you around."

"Thanks, I think."

"You know what I mean," Regina laughed and swatted at Emma's leg.

"Lean against me, and I'll get your shoulders, there you go. I do appreciate it, Regina, how you've been so cool with having me around and making me comfortable. I never really had that, and I never thought I would. After I had Henry, I never thought I'd get the chance to meet him. I don't regret giving him up if that makes sense. He lucked out to have such an awesome mom but getting to know him has been better than I ever imagined. I can't even begin to thank you for what you've done for me, and especially for him. I don't even know where I would start."

Regina was silent, and her breathing even, and Emma quickly realized she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Emma leaned back and closed her eyes. While being this close to someone, physically and emotionally, always made her fearful and want to run, Emma found that for the first time in her life, she was perfectly content to stay in one spot.

Regina shifted onto her side, squeezing at the soft pillow beneath her face, and breathed in deeply, feeling better rested than she had in weeks. The smell of cotton candy and the clean scent that was all Emma wafted into her nose, and she squeezed the soft pillow again, until Emma chuckled, "That's my boob, Regina."

Regina immediately sat up; usually perfect hair was sticking up in all directions, "My gosh, Emma. I'm so sorry, I was half asleep," Regina rubbed at her face, she was horribly embarrassed and unable to look Emma in the eyes.

Emma stood and began stretching sore muscles, having stayed in the same position for the night as Regina slept deeply.

"No worries, I'm fine. I'm just going to hit the shower," Emma retreated quickly, not wanting Regina to see exactly how their sleeping position had affected her. Emma knew a cold shower was what she needed.

Regina sat back and ran her hands through her hair. She slept wonderfully, better than she had in weeks. Emma's massage had relaxed her thoroughly, and waking up in her arms was both mentally exhilarating and confusing.

 _I'm falling for her, hard._

California, June 2016

Towns and cities passed in a blur, days became another week, and Emma was excited when they finally arrived in California because she was anxious to go to the beach. They hadn't gotten the opportunity while in Oregon, and she was had been looking forward to seeing the Pacific Ocean for the first time. She and Henry had been talking about it for days, and Ruby wanted to tag along while Regina, August, and Mary Margaret worked. Emma wanted to do Disneyland as well, but Regina informed her it was a security nightmare, and so Emma and Henry had to get over that disappointment. _Maybe someday,_ Emma thought.

Regina took one look at Ruby as she came into the suite and decided she was not going to be left out of the beach fun. Ruby's barely-there two-piece red suit fit her perfectly, and as she threw on cut off denim shorts and grabbed her beach bag, Regina instantly changed her mind about working and called the hotel concierge to bring up two different black bikinis in her size. After deciding on which bikini she would be wearing, Regina quickly changed and prepared to leave. Emma wore a modest black one-piece and explained that she would be renting a wetsuit and surfboard at the beach.

"I had no idea you knew how to surf," Regina expressed, raising an elegant eyebrow at the blonde.

"I learned when I spent some time down in Florida, I'm not great at it, but I do miss it. Besides, how can I not surf when in California?"

Regina laughed, "Indeed."

"Are you sure you can get away for the morning? I don't want to take you away from your work. Rubes and I can manage Henry. You can trust us."

 _And let you hang out with Ruby all day in that suit? And since when do you call her Rubes? And why am I all jealous?_

"Honestly, Emma it will do me some good to be out for a few hours. All we had planned was going over some events and speeches. August is meeting with our state campaign people, and Mary Margaret is pining away for…someone, and I don't feel like dealing with her being lovesick all blasted day."

Emma laughed. They all noticed Mary Margaret staring longingly at her phone, willing whoever it was to call or text her.

"Are the guys ready to roll?"

"Of course they are. It's going to be warm for them in those suits. I suppose I should feel bad. Maybe we can rent them some umbrellas?" Regina mused, knowing the men would likely refuse her offer.

"Chop chop, then Regina. Let's go catch some waves."

Regina wore capris and a tee shirt over her suit, so Emma had no idea what her suit looked like until she took her outfit off and revealed a bikini that left very little to the imagination. Emma was more than thankful that she wore sunglasses, as ogling her son's mother might be frowned upon. Regina smirked when she noticed Emma would not look at her directly after she lay out on her towel. They had rented a tent screen that would allow Regina a bit of privacy without sacrificing her ability to enjoy the sun and see what Henry and Emma were up to.

Ruby laid her towel close to the candidate and watched Regina watch Emma show Henry the basics of riding a surfboard.

"What, Miss Lucas?" Regina said irritably after noticing the other woman was staring at her.

"Oh, nothing," Ruby grinned.

"It's too early for you to annoy me, so spit it out if you have something to say," Regina's eyes narrowed behind her sunglasses, and she adopted a scowl on her face. Regina hoped she looked intimidating enough to Ruby for her to knock off the smiling and knowing looks.

"Just wondered why you decided to take the morning off. Couldn't resist spending the day with Henry and your baby mama?" Ruby teased.

"That's crass when worded that way. I wanted to relax, which you're currently preventing me from doing."

"She's nice, Regina. Emma is the most genuine person I have ever met. She's great with Henry."

"Of course she is great with him. They are biologically connected," Regina huffed.

"She's great with you, too," Ruby said softly. Ruby knew Regina had feelings for Emma; it was evident to anyone who spent more than five minutes around the two of them. She only hoped Regina would allow herself the opportunity to be happy. Beneath her grumpy demeanor, Ruby knew Regina was not purposely rude to her, ever. She guessed Regina was nervous about having her feelings exposed, and Ruby wanted Regina to understand there wasn't anything she needed to fear.

"It's between Emma and me, our business if you will. I prefer it stay that way," Regina warned, but before she could let Ruby have a piece of her mind, Emma took off into the surf and rode a few small waves, Henry cheering her on, as she took off back into the water. Regina couldn't take her eyes off of her.

The wave she attempted was a little larger, and Emma had good speed and control until she twisted the board at an angle and it slipped from under her. The bright yellow surfboard popped back up out of the water, but there was no sign of the blonde. Regina sat up and pulled her sunglasses from her eyes, trying to see where Emma was. Her heart began to thump in her chest as the panic rose, and after was seemed like minutes but was closer to seconds, she stood and ran towards the edge of the water to where Henry stood.

Suddenly, Emma popped up from the shallow water, screaming and scaring both Regina and Henry, splashing them both.

"Miss Swan! That board is dangerous. A menace! I demand you return it and quit this nonsense, immediately. You could be hurt."

Emma was taken aback by Regina's harsh tone, but when she noticed Regina fidgeting with her hands, something she only did when worried or anxious, Emma knew she had scared her.

"Regina, look, I'm fine. I swam under the wave and floated in," Emma pointed to the water as if the ocean had the ability to speak in her defense.

Henry looked on at his two mothers, grinning and then turning to give a quick thumbs-up to Ruby who continued to watch with amusement from her spot on the sand.

Regina stood with her arms crossed over her chest, and Emma struggled to keep her eyes from checking out her cleavage, which was pushed out in such a manner that Emma was going mad from wanting to look.

"I'm alright, Regina, just soaked. Which makes me wonder why you're still so dry," Emma twitched her fingers toward Regina, who began to back up and away.

"No, Emma. I mean it. You better not! I'll make you sleep on this beach. I promise I'll destroy you if it's the last thing I do!"

Emma laughed heartily at the declaration then grabbed Regina from behind, lifting her from her waist and out towards the water, grinning and holding Regina above the water as she walked further into it, Regina lifted her legs higher so as not to get wet.

"Emma, put me down, this instant!"

"Governor, I thought you'd never ask," Emma husked into her ear, causing an instant shiver through her body that Regina hoped Emma didn't notice.

Playing as if she was going to drop her, Emma let Regina smack at her arms until she turned and walked her back to the shore, lowering her gently.

"I wasn't going to throw you in, Regina. You can trust me," Emma said, tone laced with sincerity.

"You're a brute," Regina said, eyes glittering with mirth.

"You lo-like it."

"Maybe."

"I knew it," Emma smiled, green eyes sparkling in the sun. She kicked at the sand with her foot and lowered her face closer to Regina's.

"You good?"

"I'm good. Play in the water, you overgrown child. We have an hour left before we have to get back."

"Perfect," Emma leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Regina's forehead, then yelled for Henry to join her, spending the rest of their time wading in the waves and splashing one another.

"Not a word, Miss Lucas," Regina demanded as she returned and lay back down on her towel. Regina smirked towards the now open-mouthed woman gawking at her, lowered her sunglasses back onto her face, and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As always, thank you for the lovely support. Reviews are appreciated.**

"Honestly, Regina, these pictures!"

"Mother, I can assure you it was a lovely few hours at the beach amongst friends and family."

"Well, this blog has you and Emma shacked up and dating. Another has close ups of her picking you up, and then kissing you!"

"On the forehead, the way friends do," Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"Girl, which of your friends has ever kissed you on the forehead?"

"That's beside the point. We have to deal with tabloids constantly. I don't see Gold being attacked and followed like this."

"I'm trying to figure out who that man pays to avoid having his name run through the mud. It's practically criminal that no one ever prints a negative story about him. Meanwhile, he still hasn't released his tax returns, and it wasn't that hard to get proof he paid off his mistress and his child for years. It upsets me that you have to fight as hard as you do, Regina. Now stop deflecting, I know your tricks," Cora scolded.

"I'm sorry, mother. I shouldn't have been so careless. I should have just let them go to the beach on their own and stayed in."

"I realize campaigning is hard for you, Regina. The DNC is in a month. You're looking closer to the nomination by double digits, but we have to be careful. Now isn't the time to experiment, or whatever it is you're doing."

"Emma is a friend, mother. She's been a great source of help for me out here. There's nothing going on."

"I don't know how you want to spin this; you will be asked about it, I'm sure. Just be careful, darling. That's all I ask."

"Of course, I'll speak to you soon."

Regina hung up the phone and felt a sense of dread fill her. What was an innocent gesture was being twisted and turned in the media. She should have known better, true, but she couldn't be upset with Emma. As the weeks had progressed, little touches between them had become a habit, something Regina had to admit she enjoyed. That innocent kiss had made Regina feel things she hadn't felt in years, but her mother was right. Now was not the time to embark on anything new with Emma. She couldn't give her the time or energy she deserved. She vowed to be happy with what they had, and maybe someday…well, she would think of that when the time came.

Henry gave Ruby a toothy grin as he perused the internet and pointed out the pictures of his mom and Emma posted on different websites. Some, if not most, were overwhelmingly positive. The ones that weren't, he chose to ignore. He and Ruby had spent most of the day at this activity, leaving his mother and Emma alone to process things, as it was clear Emma was freaking out, and Regina was on damage control duty with Cora. Both Ruby and Henry were proud of themselves and considered Operation First Lady a welcome distraction to the dull day to day of hotel life. Henry was already considering options for phase two of their plan.

Two doors down from Ruby and Henry, August and Mary Margaret were furiously typing on their phones, drafting statements should Regina choose to release one, yet neither had spoken to her yet.

"This could ruin everything," August began to complain.

"Bullshit, this is nothing. We have dealt with worse. Remember when Gold's camp tried to say Cora's family had been on the wrong side of World War II?"

"Yes, that was worse. Still, she has to be smarter than this. Regina knows damn well what we deal with on a daily basis. Those pictures were careless and stupid," August threw his phone down on the couch and continued to pace.

"Regina isn't a fool, August. She isn't going to jeopardize this election with thoughtless action. Regina and Emma are friends; let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Has Cora contacted you?"

"Nope, I know she has been on the phone with Regina, though. Better her than me," Mary Margaret shuddered.

August sat and grabbed his phone again, as another alert for a news story popped up in his notifications. "This is too much nonsense for a Wednesday," August complained, and Mary Margaret laughed.

 _Indeed it was_ , she thought.

Emma spent most of the morning in her room, scrolling through stupid gossip blogs that spoke of a romance between her and Regina. The nerve, she thought. Emma knew she had blown it with that kiss, but the gesture had just come so naturally to her, she didn't even give it a second thought before doing it. Now, she was sure she ruined everything. She was positive Cora was having a fit, and who knew how Regina was feeling. She put the pillow over her head and let out a groan. She had to do right by Regina because her campaign was much more important than what Emma was feeling.

"Emma, it will blow over in a few days, don't go falling on your sword just yet," Regina responded to Emma's outburst.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in a shitty situation. I think I should just go back to Boston," Emma hung her head, feeling guilt and shame for causing Regina stress.

"Is that what you want? Because I am telling you now, it isn't what I want. Let's not let gossip ruin this trip. I'm still up in the polls; no one is calling for my head. If we ignore it, stay dignified, then what have they got on us? They have nothing. We haven't done any wrong, Emma. Don't run off and make it so anyone thinks we have something to hide," Regina implored.

Emma sat and ran her hands nervously through her hair. Regina was right, of course. She didn't want to leave; she didn't want to be away from Henry, or Regina, for that matter.

"You're right. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble."

Regina sat next to Emma on the couch and patted the blonde on the knee, "We're fine. Everything is okay, Emma. No worries, all right? What adventures do the three of you have planned for the day?"

Emma told Regina about their plans for the day and then began to get ready. She could feel the tension in her belly and vowed to find the hotel gym when she returned so that she could run some of the adrenaline out of her system. Emma would have to be careful with her feelings. She could not let her emotions for Regina alter the woman's ambitions. This wasn't about what she wanted, but what was best for Regina and Henry.

Emma Swan was the kind of woman who paid her utility bills months in advance because the amount never changed, it was the same total every month. Emma was proud to have the money to do so. Back in Boston, she ate the same thing for breakfast every day: three strips of bacon and three scrambled eggs cooked in Kerrygold butter. She bought her coffee every morning from the same Greek bakery because she liked the way the owner, Anne, called her "koukla." Emma loved routine; she loved structure. She thrived under those conditions.

As a foster kid in the system, Emma learned at a very young age that the homes with structure and routine were usually safe places. Emma didn't have to worry about angry foster parents in those homes who drank too much or hit her in places where the bruises could not be seen or who took out their frustrations on the nearest kid to their fists. No, the homes with rules and routines were always the easiest to adjust to.

Even prison had been easy for Emma. She had set wake and bed times, being told what to do and how to do it had not been an issue for her. She was a model inmate for that very reason. All of Emma's free time was spent reading books, and earning a GED. She even took a few college classes but was released early from prison for good behavior, and that was the end of that. Emma found herself feeling a bit disappointed about that. Giving birth had been tough on her mentally, but the dullness of prison life helped calm her, and she eased back into serving her sentence with relative ease.

After her prison release, with no friends or family to speak of, Emma wandered through Boston for nearly a week. She slept in shelters, saving her measly prison earnings from her laundry job for necessities. One day, as she walked the streets, she saw a man chasing another man who was easily outrunning him. She gave chase, not even thinking twice about helping. After making a tackle, the other man caught up to her, winded he thanked her and asked her to come work for him as a bounty hunter. Emma had no real idea what that was, but she was a fast learner, and he was willing to hire her. Mr. Johnson even let her stay in one of the extra offices until she earned enough to get a place.

Relationships were not Emma's thing, and she was always open about admitting such. Aside from Henry's father, which was a young girl's fantasy of what love was, Emma had not engaged in anything long term or serious. Her relationships never lasted beyond a few dates or a few times in bed. Emma preferred women, that was no secret, and she intentionally sought out women who were looking for what she could offer; decent company, drinks and a meal, and incredibly satisfying, if not emotionally empty, sex.

Emma felt raw and exposed after her morning. Hanging out with Ruby and Henry was good for her spirits, but it was apparent to both of her companions that Emma was not herself. As Henry explored the aquarium tide pools they were visiting, Ruby guided her friend to a nearby bench, secret service agents remaining close to the boy.

"Talk to me, Emma," Ruby implored, leaning into her friend's shoulder.

"I almost left this morning; she stopped me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, not one of my prouder moments," Emma admitted with a sigh.

"What's the problem, you like her, it's obvious, and I am sure she likes you back."

"Why though," Emma asked. "Think about it, Rubes. She has zero reasons to be interested in someone like me. I'm nobody."

"Emma, don't talk about yourself like that. I won't allow it, and I know Regina would be pissed to hear it as well."

"I'm being real. What do we have in common? What could she possibly see in me?"

"Have you asked?"

Emma's silence confirmed what Ruby believed. The two women had not discussed this.

"Emma, you should ask her before jumping to conclusions. You might be surprised at what she has to say."

"Regina is smart, powerful, successful, all things I am not. She is going to win this thing, Ruby. I read articles every day, and no one is going to catch her lead. She will be nominated, and I have no doubt she can beat Gold. Where does this leave me? How will I fit into all of this?"

"Oh Emma," Ruby put her arm around her friend's shoulder. It was clear Emma was distressed, and while Ruby had never asked the other woman about her history, she knew Emma had some issues with her self-esteem. "Regina has never really had a friend, for as long as I have known her, at least not one who isn't on her payroll. Not to say none of us aren't truly her friends, because we are, but at the end of the day, we are her employees. I think having you around has helped her let her guard down. You share a connection due to Henry, but I can see that she has come to value your friendship immensely."

Emma smiled, "You think so?"

"I do. I also think you should talk to her about how you feel."

"You're right."

Ruby laughed, "You'd think I would get tired of hearing that, but nope."

"Ha ha, very funny. We should look for somewhere to have lunch. I'm starving."

Ruby agreed and called for Henry to join them. She hoped Emma and Regina would be able to figure themselves out, and soon. She and Henry needed to move on to the next phase of their plan.

"Operation First Lady has hit a snag," Henry said the following day, as he nibbled on a sandwich.

"What do you suggest," Ruby asked, seriously wondering how the two women hadn't already hooked up. _They had some serious self-control_ , she thought.

"The beach idea was great; you made the right call on Mom being jealous and tagging along. Now Emma is acting spooked, though, which we should have seen coming. We need to get them alone, without knowing what we are up to."

"It isn't as if we can send them out together anywhere. Secret Service plus paparazzi means no privacy."

"What if I tell them I want to have a nice dinner here before we leave, and then I come down with a case of the bubble guts?"

"Ew, really, the bubble guts," Ruby asked, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"A kid at school taught me that one," Henry proudly shared.

"Ok, so you come down with a sickness, and I have to take care of you. What about Mary Margaret?"

"Easy, it's Wednesday. David doesn't work on Wednesday's so she will be on the phone with him all night. August is flying ahead to Arizona, so we don't have to worry about him."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I pay attention, Ruby. Now, here is what we are going to do…"

"Really kid? A formal dinner that I have to dress up for?"

"Yes, in honor of our last night in California. We really can't go out to dinner. I mean, we could, but then we have to bring along security, and there will be pictures and all that. Why not avoid it and have a nice dinner in Mom's suite?"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I'm just a kid!" Henry declared although the guilty look on his face told a very different story.

"Bullshit, and don't tell your mom I said that in front of you."

"I won't. Now, did you bring something nice to wear, or does Ruby need to take you shopping?"

"Henry, what are you up to?"

"Mom, I just thought it would be fun if we had a nice dinner in our suite tonight before we head to Arizona. I don't know about you, but I have had a lot of fun on this trip. It would be great to have a meal together since you don't have anywhere to be. It isn't like we can go out and have any privacy."

"Stop looking at me like that, Henry," Regina gave her best mom stare to her son, hoping it would be effective, though she knew it was pointless to resist. Her son had perfected the puppy dog eyes, and he knew it always worked on her.

"Mom, seriously, all this work has you so stressed out. Wouldn't you enjoy a family dinner?"

Regina sighed and nodded. "Yes, that would be lovely. Why don't you order for us? Remember, Emma is allergic to avocado, so make sure whatever you get for her doesn't have any in it."

"Sure thing, mom. Remember, we are all dressing up!" Henry exclaimed as he ran from the room, fist pumping in glee as soon as he exited.

Hours later, Regina sat on the boy's fold out bed in Emma's suite, the blonde still out on a shopping trip with Ruby, "Henry, what's wrong?"

"I have the worst tummy ache, mom. I feel like puking."

Regina felt Henry's forehead, not feeling any signs of fever. "Ok, I'll send out for some medicine, we can do dinner another night."

Henry sat up, "Uh. No. No need to cancel plans. Ruby can stay with me, and you and Emma should enjoy dinner. Ruby can bring her plate here."

Regina narrowed her eyes, confident now that her son was up to no good. _The sneak._

"Tell Emma to come by when she's ready, Henry. I will see if we can find a doctor to do a visit. The flu is going around; maybe you need a shot of some kind."

Regina giggled at Henry's comically wide eyes as she walked out of the suite and back into her own.

"Wow, Emma, you look great," Henry stated, taking in his birth mother's look for the evening.

"Are you sure you feel all right, Henry? We don't have to do this; we can stay with you."

"Stop being a chicken and go have dinner with my mom," Henry insisted.

"Fine, but call us if you need us. Ruby will be over shortly."

Emma smoothed out invisible wrinkles on her pants and jacket and then stepped into Regina's suite.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is the point of the story that earns the M rating. I am a little nervous about it...but here we go. Oh! Emma's look is from a picture I saw once of Ashlyn Harris. My gosh, what that woman does for my heart.

Emma wore a tailored black suit, with a gray button up dress shirt and maroon tie. Regina had never seen a woman wear a suit so well, and she loved the way Emma's long, blonde hair flowed over her shoulders in soft curls. Her makeup was light, with only a hint of gloss and mascara, and Regina honestly could not take her eyes off the other woman as soon as she saw her. Emma was the perfect mix of femininity and masculinity; it was intoxicating.

"Like what you see?" Emma asked, her green eyes twinkling in a way that Regina found fascinating.

"I guess you could say that," Regina replied, a small smile gracing her plump, darkened lips, which Emma could not take her eyes off. Regina had lips made for kissing, plain and simple, of this Emma was sure.

Regina wore a black sleeveless dress, fitted at the top, and flared at the area of her hips so that it swayed each time she walked. Her hair was slightly wavy, and when Emma asked why, Regina explained she didn't use the straightener on it as she normally did. Emma complimented the look, deciding she liked Regina's hair natural. She gently told Regina she should wear it natural more often. Regina's makeup was lightly applied; her lips done with a light pink color that made her skin look even more tanned than it was. She looked amazing and beautiful, and Emma wasted no time in telling her so.

"Thank you, Emma. I am also pretty sure we are victims of a parent trap situation, but instead of being angry at Henry, I feel like I owe him a thank you."

"I'd say you're right about the plot, but why do you need to thank him?"

"You look stunning in that suit, and if we can't have our family dinner, I am just as glad to have dinner alone with you."

Emma blushed and looked down, smiling like a crazed person. "I wasn't sure I could pull it off, but the guy at the store said it would look great after they altered it."

"He was right. Drink?"

"What do we have?"

"Whiskey and Coke, beer, or wine?"

"Whiskey and Coke sounds good."

"Dinner is here, so let's sit, shall we?"

Henry had ordered a chicken salad for Regina, and a steak and seasonal vegetables for Emma and both women commented on the lack of plate for Ruby and Henry.

"They're both in on it," Emma laughed.

"I'm surrounded by snakes," Regina grumbled jokingly.

Emma reached over and grabbed Regina's hand, "It's sweet of them, either way. They want us to be happy."

"I guess we should talk about this thing between us?" Regina said thoughtfully, hoping Emma would know exactly what she was speaking of.

Emma laughed, then took a bite of her steak, cooked exactly how she liked it, medium. How did Henry know? "Regina, I am enjoying being here with Henry, and you. I think we both know that it isn't great timing for anything to happen right now."

Regina sighed, "I suppose you're right."

"There is something I would like to ask you about."

Regina nodded for Emma to continue.

"May I ask what someone like you even sees in someone like me?"

Regina's eyes narrowed, and she scowled at Emma. "Define 'someone like me.'"

"Poor, not well educated, I work a job that isn't exactly white collar, I have nothing to offer someone like you. Not to mention my dating history isn't exactly filled with success stories."

"Emma, I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. You're incredibly kind and patient. Do you think I don't notice that you always manage to have an extra protein bar for me, or that you know exactly how I take my tea?"

Emma shrugged, "So, I'd make a great assistant. Is that enough to build something between us?"

"No one that isn't part of my staff looks out for me, save my mother and Henry. I am not used to having anyone do anything for me because they care. You care, Emma, and I see it in your actions every damn day. I don't think of you as an assistant. I would like to think we have built a pretty solid friendship the past few weeks. I would be lying if I said there wasn't a great deal of physical attraction present, but it is more than that. As for your education and social status, I think I have more than proven that doesn't matter to me. Nor does your relationship history, unless you want to share with me, it is none of my business. All that matters to me is that you want to spend time with me, that you want to know who I am as a person, and not the media's idea of who I am."

"Do you want something to happen between us?" Emma asked, then immediately looked down, ready for disappointment.

"Look at me, Emma, please," Regina begged, and Emma was struck by the need in her voice.

Slowly, green eyes raised and met honeyed brown. Emma swallowed, hard, the only noise in a now silent room.

"I haven't had luck with love, Emma. I was married, a long time ago."

"Daniel," Emma spoke the name with reverence, knowing how important the man had been to Regina.

"Yes, how did you-"

"Google," Emma answered, and smiled sadly.

"Of course, Google," Regina sighed. "I don't talk about him, and Henry doesn't mention him anymore either. When he was smaller, I would show him pictures of Daniel, and I think I confused him. Henry was always thinking that Daniel was someone who would be coming back, and then he was old enough to finally realize what death meant and that Daniel was gone for good. It was like reliving the whole thing again."

"We don't have to talk about this now," Emma gently said.

"We do, please, let me."

Emma nodded, encouraging Regina to continue.

"He was my first love, Emma. The first boy I ever kissed, the first I ever, you know," she looked down shyly. "He is the only person I have ever been intimate with," Regina admitted, finally meeting Emma's eyes.

"You're shitting me."

"Language, Miss Swan," Regina scolded as she nervously smiled.

"Sorry. Regina, but are you serious? You're, like, walking sex, how is that even possible?"

"That description applies more to Miss Lucas than it does to me."

"Rubes, no way!" Emma laughed and shook her head.

"Yes, Ruby. I honestly thought maybe something was developing between the two of you. You both are very close."

Emma's eyes widened, "Seriously? Were you jealous?"

"Maybe."

"There wasn't, so you know. We have gotten to be good friends; I am glad I had that coming into this situation. This life has taken a lot of getting used to."

"I am glad you have that, Emma. And to continue, all this time, there has been no one else. Losing Daniel was like losing a huge part of myself, I think it took me a few years to even figure out who I was without him. All of my memories and early experiences are tied to him. After his death, I threw myself into my work, and into raising Henry. I focused on becoming someone completely different. As for my love life, I have been on a few dates, here and there, but nothing serious. I have never allowed myself to feel more. I have never wanted to allow myself to feel more. I felt as if I was dishonoring him if I let myself love again," Regina admitted.

"Only men? Or were there any women?" Emma asked.

"Are you jealous?" Regina teased.

"Maybe."

"I did have a few dates with a woman; she was, is, a senator from Lousiana. Commuting back and forth to DC was hard, and it was lonely. She took me under her wing, and was a wonderful mentor to me. She was also very closeted, and very sure she wanted to keep it that way. Not that I minded keeping things private, per se, but she became very controlling about how we behaved with one another in public. When it was just the two of us, things were great, she has a wonderful mind and I loved talking with her about issues. In public was a very different thing, and after a while I just couldn't do it anymore. We probably would have killed each other if we continued that version of dating. It wasn't going to go anywhere, and I don't think I was ready for it to."

"I see," Emma nodded. She was admittedly more than a little jealous learning about Regina dating another woman but glad that it was not serious.

"Look, Emma, I like you, a lot. You're Henry's mother and-"

"That complicates things, big time. I get it," Emma agreed.

"It does, but it also frightens me. This whole situation does."

"Why," Emma reached over to grab Regina's hand, rubbing circles with her thumb across soft skin.

"This isn't the best time to start anything, not when I am this close to the DNC. It wouldn't be fair to you because I wouldn't have the time to give you that you deserve. We also must consider the repercussions of what this would mean to my campaign as well. Is America ready for a gay president?"

"Are you gay?" Emma asked.

"I'm feeling pretty gay for you!" Regina exclaimed.

Emma laughed, loud and hard, and Regina couldn't help but join her. "This is supposed to be a serious conversation, Emma!"

"Let's not overthink it, babe. I know that logically we can't do this right now. Even if we both want it to happen, the timing just isn't on our side. That doesn't mean it changes how we feel, and believe me; I know how I feel."

"Tell me," Regina's brown eyes bore into Emma's, begging for the truth.

"Every day I have fallen for you, Regina, and again and again. I have told myself I wouldn't be selfish, that I wouldn't mess up our friendship, or mess up things with Henry, or with your campaign. At the same time, I can't deny that I want you so bad I can taste it if that makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense, Emma. Trust me; I know exactly what you're feeling. I am feeling things that I promised myself I would never feel again. It just happened."

"Now what do we do about it?"

"Same thing we have been doing, I suppose. Be friends. We shouldn't start anything serious; it would be foolish. You're right that the timing just isn't on our side, at least not at present."

"Okay," Emma resigned herself to the fact that Regina could not be hers, at least not right now.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Never call me babe again," Regina squinted her eyes at Emma, making her most threatening face.

"No? What about sweetie? Lovey? McHotface?"

"You aren't doing yourself any favors, dear."

"Damn. Back to the drawing board."

"Finish your dinner before it gets cold."

After discussing lighter subjects, and finishing their dinner and drinks, Emma opened the door to Regina's balcony and stepped out, enjoying the cool evening air. After returning from the ladies' room, Regina turned off the interior lights, so that no one looking towards her room from any direction could see if anyone was out on the balcony or not. If the secret service agents knew what she was doing, they'd be livid, Emma thought, so she stood in front of Regina, shielding her, she reasoned. Regina stood closely behind Emma, putting her chin on Emma's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"It's a beautiful night," Emma commented, patting Regina's hands.

"It is," Regina replied, her fingers reaching inside Emma's shirt, rubbing lazy circles on bare skin.

Regina moved to nuzzle Emma's neck, placing small kisses next to Emma's ear, making the blonde shiver at the sensations of soft lips on her skin.

"Emma?"

"Yes, Regina?" Emma noticeably gulped.

"Close the door, and come inside."

Emma did as she was told, removing her jacket and loosening her tie, she sat on the padded love seat in the living room area. She was noticeably nervous, fingers curling the ends of her hair, and bouncing her knee repeatedly. She watched Regina turn off the other lights in the room and open the curtains of the windows, letting the moonlight in. She grabbed two drinks and handed one to Emma, then clinked their glasses together as they both toasted, "Cheers."

Regina sat next to Emma, who raised her arm and pulled Regina carefully against her side. They sipped their drinks quietly, the only sounds that of them swallowing. Regina laid her right hand on Emma's thigh, rubbing her short nails up and down Emma's pant leg, making rhythmic patterns that only heightened Emma's awareness that she was incredibly turned on by Regina's touch and proximity. She could smell Regina's shampoo, apple and spices that she now exclusively associated with the brunette, and began rubbing her hand along the nape of Regina's neck and into her hair, rubbing her scalp in a way that might have been relaxing in any other context, but was setting Regina's body aflame.

Leaning forward to put her drink down, and then grabbing Emma's to do the same, Regina then turned towards Emma. Meeting her eyes in the pale light coming from the lamp next to the couch and seeing nothing but desire in them, she leaned forward, lips so close to Emma's that their breaths mingled. "May I sit on your lap?"

"I won't say no to that," Emma managed to say, throat dry and voice cracking. She knew this was a turning point for them, the opposite of them not starting anything or being on a friendship only basis. She could no longer deny her attraction, and so, Emma gave in.

Regina climbed onto Emma's lap, facing her and pulling her dress up around her thighs, straddling Emma's strong legs. Again, she brought her lips close to Emma's, loving the way Emma's eyes never left hers. Emma's hands moved confidently to Regina's legs, pushing her dress up further as she ran her fingers over nylon, then gasping as she reached the top of her thighs and felt the garters which held Regina's stockings in place.

"Fuck," Emma moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure before opening them again. Regina noted that Emma's green eyes were now darkened with desire. It spurred her on.

"Problem, dear?"

"I thought women only wore those in movies, not in, like, real life."

"I can assure you this is real life, and I have always worn them. They're very pretty, I think."

"They're sexy as fuck."

"Emma, your ability with the English language continues to astound me. Is that word so necessary?"

"Trust me; I am paying you a compliment."

"It's vulgar and…," words died on Regina's lips as Emma reached her hands up and under her dress, pulling Regina flush against her as she grabbed two handfuls of her ass.

"A G-string too? It must be my lucky night," Emma said with confidence as she grabbed the top of the string and pulled it out and up so that Regina's panties were pulled tightly against her womanhood. Regina gasped as she fell forward against Emma, her tongue moving out to dip inside the blonde woman's mouth for the first time, and she bucked her hips against Emma's stomach. Regina's panties were causing the most incredible friction for her to move against, and so Regina did, wantonly and without shame or question.

Emma sucked on Regina's tongue as she pulled the string tighter, the brunette moving against Emma faster until she moaned loudly into the blonde woman's mouth as she came undone in her arms. Emma swallowed Regina's moans, using her free hand to grab Regina's hair and pull her into an open-mouthed kiss as aftershocks continued to cause Regina's body to undulate.

Emma moved her hand from Regina's panties and lifted it to stroke against Regina's cheek, loving the way the woman in her lap pressed her face into the caress and then turned to place a kiss against Emma's palm.

"That was probably the hottest, and most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me," Regina said, voice gravelly after her orgasm.

"Embarrassing? Why?" Emma was grinning at Regina in a cocky way, and Regina could feel her libido spike again.

"I came in about ninety seconds, Emma," Regina sighed.

Emma embraced Regina tightly, "I'd say that is nothing to be embarrassed about and merely a comment on my skill."

"Honestly, is this what being with you is going to be like?"

"I was under the impression after our conversation that we are just friends."

"We are."

"Oh, are we friends with benefits?" Emma asked excitedly, wiggling her eyebrows until Regina laughed.

"Don't be crude."

"A booty call?"

Regina growled and then nibbled on Emma's bottom lip, "Stand up, now."

Emma did as she was told and took a quick drink from her glass, gathering her nerves. She stood in front of a still seated Regina, running a hand through soft brown hair. "You're so beautiful; you know that?"

Regina had heard this sentiment from her parents, some potential lovers, even some of her rivals, but it made her feel like a nervous schoolgirl hearing it from Emma. What an effect this woman had on her. She had agreed to this dinner, knowing exactly what would likely happen should they end up alone. It was unlike her and yet, she couldn't resist. Nor did she want to. Emma had come to mean so much to her in such a short amount of time. It was both alarming and thrilling. She could not resist Emma Swan that much was clear.

Regina bit her lip as she looked up into Emma's shining eyes, noting how they looked down at her with pure lust and then reached up to undo Emma's leather belt. Regina pressed her face against Emma's thigh, the blonde intentionally flexing the muscle in her legs as Regina grew more excited. Emma began undoing her tie and then the buttons on her shirt as Regina unzipped her pants and pulled them down slightly over black boy shorts.

"I can smell how excited you are, Emma," Regina said, nuzzling Emma's womanhood through her underwear and then flattening her tongue and running it along the line of her sex.

Emma almost fell forward, catching herself before she did so, and breathed deeply as Regina's tongue promised her anything and everything.

Watching Emma's abs contract as she struggled to get her breathing under control only spurred Regina on further as she ran her hands over the smooth muscle and continued licking and nipping at Emma through her shorts. She could taste Emma's essence and decided she needed more, and she needed it now.

"Let's move this to the bedroom," Regina husked.

Emma followed obediently, kicking off her pants and underwear before she reached the bedroom door.

An hour and a half later, Emma was spooned behind her new lover, her arm around Regina's neck, three fingers of her left hand deep inside of the brunette, thrusting into her as she sucked on her earlobe.

Regina could feel herself getting close, again. Three orgasms made her sensitive, but she knew she had one more in her, one more to give Emma. She reached her hand behind to touch Emma before bending her fingers slightly and entering the blonde woman's warm, wet, and soft sex.

Regina was close to coming again. She felt it but wanted Emma to come with her. She could feel Emma's sex pulsing against her fingers and knew it would not take much to push the blonde over the edge.

"Come with me, Emma, please," Regina begged.

"Keep your fingers still and let me move against them," Emma breathed out, pumping her hips into Regina's hand, her stomach whirling as the beginnings of her orgasm began to take over.

"Fuck," Emma breathily exclaimed, as their bodies stiffened and released in pleasure, the intensity of it all startling them both.

Minutes passed, and Emma was the first to begin to move again, backing herself away from the small hand to release the fingers still inside of her, and placing kisses against Regina's soft neck.

Regina gently patted Emma's hand as she removed her fingers slowly from inside of her. Emma cupped Regina's sex possessively, and fought the urge to say, "Mine."

"Stay there, please. You feel lovely," Regina whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Emma smiled and did as she was told, allowing herself a bit of rest before she would have to leave.

Regina didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she did know that the warm body she had been close to all night was no longer there. She sat up and watched Emma get dressed. The blonde woman smiled in a shy manner as she pulled her pants up.

"Hey, I was trying to let you rest."

"Sneaking out without saying goodbye? I didn't figure you the type, Miss Swan."

"I..well, uh…" Emma stammered uncomfortably under Regina's gaze. Truth be told, she was planning on sneaking out, but figured she could just text Regina in the morning, or later in the day, as it turned out it was 5 a.m.

"I'm kidding, Emma. Relax, dear," Regina laughed, getting out of bed, she walked over to Emma and handed her the tie she had been wearing that had been used to pull Emma's face closer to Regina's sex for some part of their night together. It had ended up on the bed between them, and as much as she would have liked to have kept it as a souvenir, it was a rather nice tie, and she wanted Emma to be able to wear it again. The woman looked great in a suit.

"I'll walk you to your door."

"Thank you for tonight," Emma said, hands in her pockets as if willing herself not to reach out to Regina and get wrapped up in her all over again. It would have been so easy, she thought, just to stay.

"Thank you for this morning," Regina smiled, hoping to ease some of the awkwardness that had settled between them.

Emma leaned forward and gave Regina a quick kiss on the lips. Regina grabbed the back of Emma's head to hold her there a little longer, deepening the kiss and running her tongue inside of Emma's mouth once more before letting her go.

"Have a good day, Miss Swan. I have some things to take care of this morning, but I expect to have lunch together."

As Emma stepped across the threshold into her room, she nodded and smiled at Regina, before waving goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and follows! Next update may NOT be ready Thursday...keep your fingers crossed! I shall do my best.

Hours later, Emma felt the bed dip beside her. Her semi-conscious mind thought maybe it was Regina, but when a small index finger bopped her on the nose, she knew exactly who was waking her up.

"Can I help you?"

"How was your date?"

"We had dinner, Henry."

"Emma, you didn't come back last night. It was a date, and a very successful one, I might add."

Emma wearily eyed her son, "How would you know about that?"

"Mom and I read eight different books about it together."

"Of course you did."

"She stuttered through most of my questions, so I just kept thinking of things to ask. I've never heard her stutter before," Henry held his stomach as he giggled.

"Wow."

"So, success?"

"We had a nice dinner; I stayed over until this morning. That is all you need to know, sir," Emma groused.

Henry jumped off the bed with a fist pump and set off to find Ruby. Emma had to admit it was nice to have Henry's approval of their relationship, but it was also a bit strange. Emma felt a lot of pressure to live up to, as the women also had to take his feelings into account. Even though they agreed to remain friends and not pursue anything beyond, Emma knew the desire to do so was present for them both.

Emma groaned and put her face back into the pillow. It was too early to be worrying about these matters. Emma stretched out tired muscles and closed her eyes. She did not want to think about unpleasant things, especially after the remarkable and erotic night she spent with Regina, Emma would save the worrying for later.

Down the hall, Ruby and Henry clinked their glasses together in a toast to another successful phase of their mission. While there was still plenty of work to be done, they decided to take a day off from planning and plotting and instead simply enjoyed their accomplishment.

Arizona, June 2016

Regina lay sprawled atop the desk in her suite, Emma lapping greedily at the wetness between her legs Regina had been placed there as soon as she returned from a rally by Emma, who could not contain her desire for the brunette. She hadn't even been able to take her dress off, and Emma had ripped her panties off when she placed her on the desk.

"Don't stop, Emma, don't you ever stop, "Regina panted as she made the demand.

Regina had never been with anyone else but her husband, but she had to admit Emma knew how to work her body in ways she did not even know were possible. In their brief time as lovers, Emma had learned her likes and dislikes, she learned what made her soaked, and Emma was an artfully skilled oral lover. It had quickly become her favorite way of being taken by Emma, and she found she could not get enough of Emma's mouth. Regina was addicted.

Emma shoved her tongue inside of Regina's wetness, and rubbed against her clit with her fingers, instantly causing Regina to cry out, her orgasm taking her up and off the metaphorical cliff in no time at all. Emma rubbed at Regina's things with her hands, soothing her as she placed soft kisses to the insides of her legs, the skin moist with sweat and Regina's essence. Emma used her mouth and cleaned the moisture from there, and then lapped gently at her sex, taking great care not to apply too much pressure, she only meant to clean Regina not get her worked up for another round. They would have time for that later.

Regina played with Emma's hair, waiting until green eyes looked up to meet hers and she smiled lazily. "Come up here," she said.

"I can't," Emma mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"My period came early," Emma grumbled. "Must be all the hot sex we've been having."

Regina laughed and then resumed running her fingers through Emma's hair, scratching at her scalp.

"That feels amazing, don't stop," Emma sighed contentedly.

"Mmkay," Regina replied, feeling relaxed and beyond sated. "Are you comfortable? Did you take anything?"

"I had some Motrin right before you got back. Was that alright, grabbing you as soon as you walked in?"

"Now you ask?"

Emma's eyes widened as she sheepishly looked up to meet Regina's gaze.

Regina giggled; a sound Emma had only heard when the two of them spent time alone. "Yes, Emma, it was all right. I am fully capable of saying no to you if need be. I haven't wanted to; I know that much."

Emma entwined her fingers with Regina's. "Good. I get horny the first few days of my period. It's kind of weird. I don't care about my needs, but I can't help but want to get my partner off, as much as possible, if I can." Recognizing her slip at calling Regina her partner, Emma kept nervously talking, "I get horny and needy, so I apologize in advance if I am a little clingy the next few days. It has been a long time since I had anyone around."

"Needy how?" Regina noticed Emma's slip, and it secretly thrilled her to be referred to in such a manner. Emma meant sexual partner, as she had admitted to Regina that she held no serious relationships in her background, but Regina knew she meant more to Emma. She wanted to be Emma's partner in every sense of the word.

"I want hugs, and cuddles, and backrubs, and affection."

"Sweet girl," Regina husked, "Why don't you get showered and changed and meet me back here in my bed? Is Henry bunking in your suite or with Ruby?"

"He and Ruby watched a movie and fell asleep in her suite."

"Fine, does that sound good?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Thirty minutes later, Emma found Regina lying in bed; arms open in greeting as she kicked the covers back to welcome her into bed. Emma quickly climbed in and pulled the sheet up and over them both. She scooted close to Regina's side, cuddling against her as Regina wrapped her arms around her and kissed the crown of her head.

"Your body is always so warm, just like Henry," Regina noted.

"I run pretty very warm."

"It feels nice. I am always so cold."

"I know," Emma said as she pinched Regina's side, under her shirt, causing her to yelp. "Keep your cold feet away from me tonight, woman." Emma placed her hand against Regina's stomach, rubbing patterns into the soft skin with her fingers.

"We fly back in two days," Emma mentioned.

"We do, are you ready to go back?"

"In a way, but I have to admit this has been nice."

Regina nodded against Emma's forehead. "It has been."

"I don't know how we'll-"

"Shh, Emma. Let's try not to think of it."

"I worry, Regina. It's what I do," Emma quietly offered.

"I know, Emma."

"I just wanted you to know that I have enjoyed the time we have had together. It's been amazing."

"Damn amazing," Regina drawled.

"I'm not just talking about the sex either," Emma clarified.

"Nor am I," Regina admitted.

There was so much more Emma wanted to say, but Regina began rubbing her hand along Emma's back, and the words stayed stuck in her throat as she drifted off to sleep, safe in Regina's arms.

The following day, as the trio worked on various tasks, August cleared his throat and made eye contact with Mary Margaret. Now was as good a time as any to get things out in the open.

"Regina, there is something we'd like to discuss with you."

Regina took her glasses off and tiredly rubbed at her eyes; makeup be damned. "What is it?"

"Emma," Mary Margaret replied.

"What about her?"

"Is there something going on?" August asked blue eyes laser focused on Regina's face. He hoped she would be honest with them; their entire working relationship depended on it. He had seen politicians go down for scandals all throughout his career, and he needed to know what they were dealing with this situation.

"What is this, some intervention?" Regina demanded, anger welling.

"Of course not, Regina, we just wanted you to know that it doesn't matter to us personally, but professionally we have to look out for you. We just don't want any surprises," Mary Margaret nervously replied.

"Well, Miss Blanchard, thank you for your concern, but it isn't justified. Emma is a friend. She has become a good friend over the past few weeks, and I am happy to have her around."

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"Mr. Booth!"

"August, please," Mary Margaret scolded. She knew Regina would be skittish, and this was not the way to get her to open up. While the candidate had her right to privacy, the last thing either of them wanted was for her campaign to get thrown off course by any scandal.

"Regina, I don't know about you, but I intend to win this election. I want this, more than you can even imagine. I do not want anything to reach the press that will harm what we are doing here. You're both adults, but please recognize that this doesn't just affect the two of you," August said, the sincerity in his tone reaching Regina.

"Emma and I have an arrangement," Regina quietly admitted, so quiet that August and Mary Margaret both didn't even realize she had spoken until she looked at them and waited for one of them to speak.

"What," August asked.

"We have an arrangement," Regina spoke louder this time. "We have an agreement, an arrangement, whatever you want to call it. It is casual, and we have kept it hidden. We aren't involved in the dating sense, so no announcements need to be made. There is no great scandal here; we are both single, this isn't a big deal."

Mary Margaret wanted to laugh, but she knew her boss was likely to toss her out of the room if she did so, so she refrained. The two women weren't hiding anything. Anyone with two eyes could see what was happening between them. Calling it casual wasn't going to change what it was, and Mary Margaret believed it was two people who cared a great deal for one another.

"She makes you happy," Mary Margaret said and smiled when Regina's face lit up.

"She does. However, we both know our timing isn't right, and so we are conscious of that. So, while I appreciate the concern, our situation will not trickle out into the campaign. You have my word on that."

August sat back and folded his hands in his lap. Hearing Regina speak about Emma made him realize that he had plenty to worry about should any of this get out. August was positive Regina would keep her word nonetheless, and not let any of this affect her campaign. He had to trust her, in the same way she trusted him to do his job.

"I need to make a few calls, Regina, but thanks for listening to us. For what it's worth, I like Emma. I hope you realize we are with you, not against you. Our job is to win this election, and we need to be able to concentrate on that and handle any problems that might arise. We felt like we needed to get this out into the open. Are we good?"

Regina nodded at him, and he stood and left the room. He hoped he had gotten through to Regina. He was only trying to do his job.

"Maybe when all is said and done, Regina-"Mary Margaret began.

"We will worry about it then. This election comes second only to my son, so please keep this between us."

"I am not one to tell secrets, Regina."

"Really, because you told my mother I was seeing that Senator."

"To be fair," Mary Margaret argued, "I thought Cora knew. She tricked me into telling. She has sorcery or magic or something."

"Well, at least it did not ruin anyone's life or anything," Regina said, corners of her mouth twitching in a small smile. "Did my mother put you two up to this little talk?"

"No, she didn't. Cora has been out of my ear for a few days, surprisingly. Which is very unlike her, by the way, and making me slightly nervous."

"I'm sure she is busy raising money. She has outraised you this entire election, Dr. Blanchard. What is going on?"

"Oh, stop it. The dinner at Streisand's is going to put me over the top, you wait and see. Cora won't be able to catch up."

"Goodness," Regina shook her head at the antics of her mother and campaign manager. They were fiercely competitive when it came to fundraising and constantly bickered over totals.

"I like Emma a lot, too, Regina. So that you know, I am on your side. August and I both are. You're different around her, relaxed; you smile a lot more, too. We both see she's right for you and Henry."

"What are you getting at?" Regina asked, closing her laptop.

"If it's meant to be, it will happen."

"Like you and David?" Regina teased.

"You know about that?" Mary Margaret's comically wide eyes made Regina laugh loudly.

"Don't be a fool, Mary Margaret. How could anyone not know? Even Henry knows!"

Mary Margaret blushed, and her green eyes twinkled as she spent the next forty-five minutes telling Regina about the man she was convinced was her Prince Charming. If it meant she wasn't being grilled on her own love life, Regina was more than willing to listen.

The next morning, a tense trio of Mary Margaret, August, and Regina sat in front of a laptop and watched a commercial that Senator Gold would be running later that evening. It was entitled "Family Values," and touted him as a beacon of wholesome family values. The narrator encouraged voters to make the right choice for the candidate whose beliefs were in line with theirs. It was a low blow, and a distinct dig as the commercial contained the photo of Emma kissing Regina on the beach. As their faces blasted across the screen, Regina felt a rage she could not recall ever feeling in her lifetime. It took root in her heart and spread throughout her body. _That son of a bitch._

"Get my mother on the phone. Now," Regina demanded, voice cold and steely.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: All apologies for my absence. I left with that last paragraph added at the last moment to Chapter 11, and then had to change a few things for this chapter. I also got married last weekend, so I had to step away for a bit. So, here we are! Things will get a bit angsty as we continue, but I hope you'll stick with me and trust the journey! Forest boy makes an entrance in this chapter, just so you know.

 _Arizona, June 2016_

"Harder," Emma panted. "Come on Regina; I can take it. Harder."

Regina briefly paused, gathering her strength and energy to do as Emma requested. She threw a few jabs at the punching mitts attached to Emma's hand, and then full punches as part of her set that Emma taught her. Emma had suggested boxing as a workout that Regina could do easily every morning in her suite and it was doing wonders for her stamina and mood. They had been at it for nearly thirty minutes, and Regina was tired. It had been a busy week since their relationship had progressed, and while stealing moments together every night, they looked for ways to spend even more time together during the day. This was one of Emma's responses to that.

Regina had a busy day ahead, visiting five college campuses and a few elementary schools in different districts. It was going to be a nonstop travel day and Henry and Emma would be making the trip with Regina. Henry would be at her side, Emma insisted on what she deemed an "acceptable distance," between herself and the candidate.

Later, as she listened to Regina's speech, about the changes she wanted to make in Washington and for the nation, Emma was struck by how honest and earnest Regina was on her promises. Privately, they had discussed their political ideals and how Regina hoped to make changes in current policy, and publicly Emma could see that the crowd was hopeful, choosing to believe their candidate had their best interests in mind.

Emma and Regina often engaged in spirited debates about health care especially, as Emma insisted it wasn't possible to insure every single person and Regina insisting that yes, it could be done and it could be affordable for the average person. Emma found that she loved these quiet moments with her friend and lover, even if they were discussing politics, it was Regina's job, and she enjoyed hearing her thoughts.

Emma had seen the commercial that Gold ran, and thought it sleazy and a definite attack on Regina's character. The other woman hadn't said much about it, and after the spot aired only once and Emma asked about it, Regina had simply given Emma a look that stopped her questioning, and she left it as such. What had been done to put that commercial off air was none of Emma's business, as far as she was concerned, and so the problem quietly, and with little fanfare, seemed to go away.

The flight back to Maine days later was a quiet one. Henry and Emma kept their headphones on as they played games on their phones, Ruby put her eye mask on and promptly fell asleep, and Regina, August, and Mary Margaret diligently prepared for more campaign events, television, newspaper and magazine interviews, as well as the official work waiting for Regina as Governor. Regina replied to a few emails, and when finished, glanced over at Emma, unable to stop herself from smiling. She remembered how their morning had started, early and before anyone was awake.

 _"_ _Don't stop, please," Regina begged, Emma's tongue fluttering quickly against her clit and her fingers deep inside Regina stroking as she quickly achieved release._

 _Emma climbed from her spot between Regina's legs and lay on her back beside her, and she gave a cocky smile as she grabbed Regina's hand and brought it to her lips to kiss. She could smell herself on Regina's fingers, which had been thrust deep inside of her only minutes before._

 _"_ _We should shower before everyone wakes," Emma mumbled, already falling asleep._

 _"_ _Mmhmm," Regina replied, already curling onto her side into Emma, wrapping an arm around her stomach, and closing her eyes. They had slept through two alarms and almost got caught in bed by a curious Henry, who had come to look for Emma in his mother's suite._

Emma met Regina's eyes and knew exactly what the brunette was thinking about, judging by the sexy smirk on her face. She widened her green eyes and then motioned her head towards Henry, mouthing "Stop," at Regina, who merely shook her head and looked back at her computer screen. This consenting adult's agreement between them had worked while on the road and in hotels, but being back in Maine could pose a few problems. Henry would be in proximity, and Emma hadn't said if she was staying or going back to Boston. As much as feelings had been discussed and agreed upon, Regina knew that what she felt wasn't something she could just forget about, and the way she often caught Emma looking at her made her positive that Emma felt the same. As much as their timing was off, Regina knew without a doubt that she was in love with Emma, and it scared the hell out of her.

"Regina, darling, it is so wonderful to have you back," Cora whispered in her ear as she embraced her.

"Thank you, mother. We are tired and in desperate need of some dinner and rest."

"Perfect you should mention that. You'll all come to the house and have dinner. I'm having some of your favorite takeout delivered."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Cora, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, now come, let's return you all to the house."

Emma had been asked to come to the Mills estate as well, and as she sat around the huge dining table, she couldn't help but look at Regina and shrug, hoping dinner would be a quick affair as she was anxious to have some friend time with Regina.

The doorbell rang, and the women looked quizzically at one another. Only Cora wore a sly smile as the guest entered the dining room.

"Cora, I'm sorry I'm late, my driver got lost," a male voice boomed into the dining room, instantly setting Emma on edge.

"Not to worry," she said, offering her cheek for a kiss to the man, who now stood to look expectantly towards Regina. He was tall and ruggedly decent looking, with a goatee that matched his blonde hair and blue eyes that were looking at Regina in a way that made Emma want to kick him. He had a slight accent and a roguish grin, and Emma decided she did not like this man. Not one bit.

"Regina, this is Robin Locksley. He runs Locksley Enterprises based out of New York, but he was in Maine for a business meeting. He is looking to expand his company and put one of the factories nearby. I invited him over for dinner with us."

"Lovely to meet you," Regina said, her attitude quickly becoming cold, yet polite.

Robin grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it, which prompted Henry to whisper, "Ew," and for Emma to roll her eyes.

Cora watched the blonde woman with interest, and when Emma noticed Cora watching her, she quickly tried to adopt a look of nonchalance.

Interesting, Cora thought, as she remembered her daughter's total insistence that nothing was going on between her and Emma.

After a very quiet dinner, where the conversation was mainly between Cora and Robin Locksley, Regina announced she was ready to go home.

"Of course, dear. Get your rest for the Children's Hospital Gala tomorrow. Robin has agreed to be your escort."

"Mother, may we speak in the study? Henry, say goodnight to your grandmother. Emma, meet me in the car, please" Regina ordered. She politely shook Robin's hand and wished him a good night.

Emma and Henry quickly did as told, both sensing Regina and her mother were about to go at it.

"Mother, I never agreed to attend this event, I just got home. I was planning on a weekend off to catch up on my other duties," Regina made a concentrated effort not to whine or stomp her foot. She was tired, and she was more than annoyed at this new development.

"Nonsense, of course, you will attend. You go every year. It's for charity, and some donors have paid big money to sit at your table."

"Including him?"

"No, he didn't. I just thought it would do you some good to have a gentleman escort to this event. Get some new pictures in the papers, publicity like that is what you need right now."

"I don't like this, not one bit," Regina shook her head, desperately trying to think of what she could do to get herself out of this one.

"Regina, what is the harm in allowing him to accompany you to a few events? Gossip about you and Emma is at a high, according to Sidney, and we can't have this so close to the DNC. Blogs and internet sites are devoted to your "ship," Cora explained as she shook her head. The new technology and vernacular associated these days were so confusing to her. Sidney was incredibly kind and patient with his explanations.

"What the hell is that," Regina asked.

"It is when people enjoy the idea of the two real life people or characters together. Sidney explained it over sherry with charts and memes. Anyhow, whatever happened over there has happened, but now is the time to get serious. Either you want this, or you don't, but I won't allow you to throw it away for a fling," Cora argued.

"I'm not having a fling, mother."

"Love is a weakness, Regina," Cora declared, lips set in a thin line, glare hardened.

"Oh honestly, don't throw that tired cliché at me. Even you aren't heartless enough to believe that," Regina folded her arms over her chest in anger.

"You're right," Cora admitted, "but I can't watch you throw this all away, not when you're this close to the nomination, Regina. He's your escort. It doesn't mean you must make love to the man or even be affectionate with him. Just allow him to take you to the Gala, and maybe to a few more events and it's put it the papers, and there will be less talk about what might be going on between you and Emma. You need this right now. I wouldn't ask it of you otherwise. That commercial showed us Gold will stop at nothing to destroy your chances, Regina. I can only do so much to stop him."

"Fine," Regina finally agreed, the guilt of her mother fighting dirty on her behalf catching up with her. "A few events and that's it. I'm working hard enough as it is, please don't put more on my plate."

"I'm merely trying to help, darling."

"Of course, you are. Goodnight, mother."

"Emma…"

"Regina, don't."

The ride back to the Governor's mansion had been mostly silent; only Henry kept actively trying to engage the women in talking. He had gone straight to bed when arriving home; knowing his mother and Emma needed to talk about whatever just happened between them. Henry knew his parents, and that was what Henry thought of the both of them as, his parents, had been getting along so well, and sensed a shift in their relationship although they were trying to hide it from him. He hoped they could fix whatever it was that went wrong. Both women had been so happy over the past few weeks as their connection grew. He did not want them to lose that.

After tucking him in, Emma retreated to the guest bedroom and Regina followed her. Emma needed to hear her out.

"Let me explain," Regina began.

"Look, I get it. We talked about this, right? You have your things to consider, and so do I."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina demanded, anger coloring her tone.

"It means," Emma sighed as she sat on the bed, "maybe it's time for me to go back to Boston."

"Are you kidding me? You're going to leave because my mother wants me to go to a few events with this chump?" Regina asked incredulously. Emma had a right to be upset, but surely she understood what was at stake?

"Are you going with him?" Emma faced Regina, arms crossed across her chest.

"I have to, Emma" Regina looked down; hoping that Emma realized this wasn't something she was doing to hurt her. It was necessary for her campaign. It was necessary if she wanted to win. She had to play the game.

"Then I have to do what I need to do as well, Regina."

"That isn't fair, Emma. I don't want you to leave. Don't you understand that this is part of my job, part of my trying to win? I care for you; you know this."

"Look Regina; we've had fun. We agreed that it was just casual. You have a few weeks before the DNC, and things are going to be super hectic for you. It makes sense for me to go back now. I don't want you to feel obligated to me, and I understand there are things you have to do, like go out with him. I just don't want to see it, you know?"

"But, I'm coming home to you," Regina sat next to Emma on the bed, taking the younger woman's hands in hers. _Please don't leave me. I don't want to do this without you._

"Until the next time, and I have to watch you go out with him again. We agreed on no strings, right?"

"Neither one of us agreed to that," Regina's voice cracked with emotion.

"Well, that was the intent, originally. Feelings complicate things, and this isn't the time for your life to have complications," Emma reasoned.

"Emma, don't run from me, please. Not like this. Don't run from Henry," Regina was begging at this point, desperately trying to make Emma understand.

"Don't bring him into this to guilt me into staying," Emma replied, instantly defensive when Regina brought Henry up. Their son had nothing to do with what was happening between them.

"Go to hell, Emma," Regina stood and began to walk out of the room. She didn't need to explain herself anymore to someone so set on walking away from her and what they had together. Regina was a proud woman. She was the damn Governor of the state, maybe even going to be President, dammit. Regina wasn't going to beg anyone. If Emma wanted to leave her, she wasn't going to stop her; damn the consequences.

"If it means I don't have to watch while that idiot slobbers all over you, gladly!" Emma shouted to Regina's back as she slammed the door shut.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: More angst, more drama. I promise these ladies will get it figured out.

The tension between the two of them continued as Regina got ready for the Gala the following evening. Emma avoided Regina completely all day, and Regina remained at a loss over what to do. After Robin had arrived to pick her up, even Henry rolled his eyes at her, which she completely understood even if she didn't appreciate. Surely Henry could see that she was only doing what she had to do, right?

Later that evening, after seeing Henry to bed, Emma visited various news sites, trying to see if any of them had updated with pictures of Regina at the event before finally finding some. Robin held her hand, kissed her cheek, all with Regina flashing her gorgeous smile. She could see that the smile didn't quite Regina's eyes, a clear sign that the woman was not enjoying herself in the least, but Emma couldn't help but feel betrayed. It hurt, but even more so, it made her angry. As much as she understood the need for discretion, the last thing she wanted was for Regina to be out with some beard to appease voters. It was ridiculous, and the emotions it whirled within her were hard to contain.

It was nearly eleven when Regina returned home later that night. She was exhausted; mentally, emotionally and physically done. The Gala had been a long evening of shaking hands and discussing her candidacy. Many had questions for her, and she did her best to stick to the basics, never wanting to be misquoted, she answered in general terms while smiling and taking photos with anyone who asked. Robin Locksley was probably one of the most annoying people she had ever had the misfortune of dealing with, and she had dealt with many of his types in her line of work. He added nothing to the discussion at her table, spoke of his business only, and the way he had purposely kissed her hand and posed for photos upon their arrival grated on her nerves. He hadn't even donated to the Children's Hospital that the Gala was for, and she checked that off as another reason not to like the man. She was looking forward to getting into bed and putting this night behind her.

Opening her bedroom door, she should have been surprised to find Emma sitting on the floor next to her bed, but part of her- the part of her that understood why Emma was angry and hurt- expected to see Emma much sooner than this. Regina had expected her to be waiting for her at the front door.

Emma's eyes were steely and hard, looking more blue than green at the moment, and Regina knew she had never seen them look at her that way. Emma always looked at her with kindness, with adoration. Tonight, her eyes were vacant and cold.

Regina did not speak as she walked over to her large walk-in closet to remove her heels, immediately wiggling her toes in the carpet. Emma was instantly up and behind her, unzipping her dress for her and lowering it. Regina's heart began to hammer in her chest as she felt the emotions of the woman at her back. She could sense that Emma was agitated, and as she kicked the gown away from her feet, Emma stepped closer to her, pulling Regina's body flush against her tank top covered chest. Emma's body was heated, and Regina shivered when their skin met. She could feel Emma's heart pounding against her back, and she wondered if Emma could feel hers beating just as hard.

Wrapping an arm around Regina's chest, Emma used her free hand to roam across heated skin. Mapping curves long memorized in weeks prior, she lowered her hand into the front of Regina's lace panties, finding soft skin and wetness waiting for her. Regina spread her legs slightly, pushing her ass into Emma's crotch in an open invitation for Emma to take what she wanted from her; what she so obviously needed.

"Is this for me?" Emma asked as she moved her fingers in Regina's wetness.

Regina moaned, losing all form of thought as she struggled to decipher what Emma was asking.

Licking Regina's earlobe, she slowly asked her again, "Is. This. For. Me?"

"Yes," Regina sighed, brain catching up, "for you."

Emma sped up the ministrations of her fingers, focusing on rubbing Regina's hardened clit, then dipping into her entrance and spreading that wetness back up to her clit again and rubbing some more.

Regina felt her legs giving out, held up only by Emma's arm around her neck and chest; she began pumping her hips, chasing release that was so very close.

Emma sensed Regina was at the edge, and she lowered her arm from her chest and wrapped it around her waist. Regina used her hands and held on to Emma's arms as she fell back into Emma's chest and moaned her release. Regina wanted to cry out, "I love you," as she came undone, but held herself in check. Not only was it not the time for such declarations, especially the first time saying it, but Regina also sensed Emma was not ready to hear it from her. Emma was closing herself off, willing herself not to be hurt, not allowing herself to love someone for fear that it was going to go wrong for her. Emma was distancing herself, Regina felt it in her heart and the pain was nearly unbearable.

Eyes closed and breathing hard the women moved away from one another. Regina felt the physical release of what they had just done, but there had been no tenderness to it. Only Emma's need to prove a point and Regina found that she felt dirty and unsatisfied by the encounter. They always connected when they touched one another, always in tune with what the other wanted and needed. This experience had been the complete opposite. She could tell Emma was feeling the same, the blonde would not meet her eyes, and her hands were clenched in fists as if she was stopping herself from reaching out to Regina for the comfort she needed.

"I'm going to take a shower. We should talk in the morning," Regina declared as she stepped out of the closet and into her bathroom. Shutting the door, she waited until she heard the opening and closing of her bedroom door before sitting on the cold floor and letting the tears fall.

 _I love you, Emma. You fool._

Her actions had hurt Regina, Emma knew. She could see and feel it in their air between them. She knew their talk in the morning would likely be Regina asking her to leave; so Emma figured she would spare Regina the trouble. Regina and Henry would be better off without her. Mind made up before she even got to her room, Emma packed her duffle, and kissed Henry goodbye as he lay sleeping. Heading down the stairs and into the kitchen, Emma found Ruby eating a late night snack. She said her goodbyes to the woman who had become her closest friend, save Regina, amid protests that what she was doing was cowardly, but Ruby couldn't understand how she felt, Emma decided, so she ordered a Lyft car and headed to the airport to rent a car. She could be back in Boston before Regina even realized she left the house.

"Emma, seriously, when are you coming back?" Henry shook his head and frowned at his birth mother via Skype, thinking that adults were ridiculous in so many ways. Emma loved his mom; his mom loved Emma. _Duh, it was so simple!_

"Maine isn't my home kid, it has never been," Emma sighed and looked away, unable to meet the hurt hazel eyes staring right through her.

"I can't believe you just left like that. Who does these kinds of things?"

"Henry, it's been two weeks, kid. It's a done deal." Emma was deeply ashamed about what had happened, as well as her actions before leaving. She felt bad enough without Henry questioning her.

In the two weeks since returning to Boston, Emma had moved on with her life; she kept telling herself. She was taking on more cases, working all hours of the day and night to forget what and who she left. She was eating less and drinking more, finding the worst dive bars the city had to offer, each more dangerous than the previous, almost daring someone to start something with her so she could take out her anger and irritation on someone, anyone. The loneliness was the hardest part for her; so used to being on her own for so many years, she now hated the emptiness of her apartment, the quietness she had once loved. She often stared at her text messages to Regina, willing herself to say something to make things right again, but each time she chickened out. She was certain that she loved Regina, there was no doubt about that, but Emma felt there was no way the sentiment was returned, and there was no reason for Regina to want to be with her, to begin with. They were too different, Emma decided. It had to be this way, for the both of them to move forward.

Emma moved her eyes back to Henry on the screen as he gave her an irritated glare. He reminded her so much of Regina at that moment. "Still, you didn't have to leave in the middle of the night."

"I told you, I didn't want you to be upset. I'm back at work; things are going well. How is everyone?"

"Mom is fine. She is pretty mad, but she stays busy."

"Of course she's busy," Emma said, ignoring the mad comment. "Hey, the DNC is next week. You excited?" Emma changed the subject, hoping Henry wouldn't catch on.

"Yes, next week in Philly. Are you coming?"

"I haven't been asked."

"Mom," Henry turned his head to shout towards Regina, "Can Emma come to the DNC?"

Emma heard Regina enter as her heels clicked against the tile in the kitchen, where Henry was sitting, "Dinner in ten minutes, go wash up. Say goodbye."

Emma hoped Regina would at least acknowledge her, but she knew Regina was upset and wasn't going to cut her any slack. She remained off screen, which only made Emma long even more for the sight of her.

Since the night Emma left, there had been more events where Robin escorted Regina, and more pictures of them appeared in blogs and newspapers like the perfect couple. It made Emma sick. Why should she have stayed to have that rubbed in her face? Regina had to understand that. They had shared something special during those few weeks on the road, but it was something that couldn't be shared with anyone else. While Emma didn't mind that part, she didn't appreciate the fact that Regina was willing to play the happy couple with Robin Locksley. She wanted to punch him in his smug face.

What Emma saw as Regina's willingness to engage in this fakeness, even though she knew Emma didn't want her to, only made Emma feel like she had made the right choice in leaving. Emma was never going to be good enough to be the one to escort Regina to events, and never going to be the one Regina chose to have by her side. Emma Swan, the foster kid, had never been good enough for anyone. She was used to that. It was the life she was born to, and she accepted it as fact. Regina and Henry were better off without her.

"Bye, Emma," Henry said, the sadness apparent in his voice, bringing Emma back to the present.

"Talk to you soon, kid."

"Regina, it's time to end things with Robin," Cora declared as she and Regina sat in the study of the Governor's mansion.

"Mother, I don't have anything going on with Robin. He's escorted me, per your instructions, and that's it. The man can barely hold a conversation. Honestly, you owe me so big for this."

"Well, it is time to put a stop to this farce. Your numbers are dropping, slightly, and obviously, he hasn't been any help to your cause," Cora took a sip of her coffee, hoping her daughter was not too angry with her.

Regina did what her mother asked, and it had cost her dearly. "Must you put it that way? It wasn't my idea to bring him around."

"You're right, I apologize. Have you spoken to Emma? Henry mentioned she went back to Boston."

"No. I haven't, and yes, Emma ran back to Boston the night of the gala," Regina struggled to keep the bitterness from her tone but knew her mother picked up on it. Nothing got passed the older woman, not much ever had.

"I can see this has been hard on you, and Henry. It wasn't my intention, Regina. I like Emma, very much. I'm just not sure the country, or the world, is ready for a gay president."

"I don't want to talk about it. It's over. Your little plan worked, Emma's gone."

"Don't be silly, girl. My plan wasn't to make her leave; it was to see if she was strong enough to deal with what being in a relationship with you would entail. Unfortunately, she didn't respond the way I'd hoped. I honestly thought she would put up a damn fight."

"You can't play these kinds of games with people, mother!" Regina stood and began pacing, cursing the timing of her feelings for Emma once again. She didn't regret falling for her, but the circumstances could have been more accommodating without a presidential election in the way.

"Regina, don't be dramatic, darling," Cora calmly placed her cup on the table, sitting back and folding her hands.

"Mother, I cared for her very much. She was the first person since Daniel that I had feelings for and saw a future with," Regina sighed and crossed an arm across her stomach, fingers splayed across her abdomen in a nervous habit from her youth as if her hand could hold any hurt and anxiety inside of her. "She and I were good together; she was good with me, good with Henry. She made me feel things I haven't felt in a very long time."

"And now?"

"Now, I have to meet with my VP and get ready for the DNC. Now, I don't have time to worry about such things. Now, I just can't," Regina sighed.

Cora smiled kindly at her only child, wondering how and if she would be able to fix the situation, and trying to think up a new plan.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Reason #1 you never update when you're tired: you accidentally leave out a chunk of your chapter! UGH...so, I am reposting and will make the former two chapters into one. Hope this makes sense now! Thanks to the reader who pointed it out! Now, only the epilogue remains!**

Democratic National Convention, Philadelphia, July 2016

Dr. Archie Hopper, Governor of the state of New York, stood at the podium with Regina, raising their joint hands to raucous cheers as Regina announced him as her running mate. Dr. Hopper was highly regarded by both parties as a good bipartisan leader, tackling issues that were important to him, mainly environmental and educational causes. Regina made her selection after meeting a few times with Dr. Hopper, and he won her over with his calm demeanor and realistic ideas of what they would be able to achieve together. They were a good pair, and he was incredibly popular with the young voters, which Regina had not entirely locked in prior. Dr. Hopper was also from a state with a large number of electoral votes, and it was smart for Regina's campaign to choose him. They were a complimentary match, and their appearance at the DNC to accept their party's nomination was must-see television.

Emma watched from her computer, streaming the convention online and texting Henry, who was sending her pictures from the event. He and Cora joined Regina on stage on the final night of activities, and Emma couldn't help but wish she was there. She and Regina still had not spoken, neither one of them reaching out, despite both wanting to. Emma had cut and run on Regina, something she had wished never to do, and Regina felt like Emma left her when she needed her most. Emma couldn't shake her jealousy, or her feeling that she was never going to be good enough for the politician. What sense did their getting together make? At best, it was going to be a relationship held in secret, and though they had started with the idea of keeping it casual, that just wasn't how things turned out. Despite their best intentions, feelings got in the way, and Emma found she missed Regina, and their son, every single day.

Later that night, alone in bed and desperately missing the woman who held her heart, Emma sent Regina a text: "Congratulations," it read, with a purple heart emoji.

Regina sat alone in her hotel suite, the cheers and applause still ringing in her ears, as she took a sip of her tea. Weeks ago, she imagined sharing this moment with Emma. She pictured Emma with her, calming her, giving Regina advice in her straightforward manner, making sure she had enough to eat and drink, taking care of her. Emma always looked out for her. Regina remembered how during their campaigning on the west coast, Emma would wordlessly hand her opened vegan protein bars she picked up in Oregon, making sure Regina wasn't skipping meals as she was prone to do while working, and then walking out of the room, August and Mary Margaret watching the scene with equal parts worry and amusement.

Regina had never wanted to be involved in politics. She got her law degree and passed the bar with the intention of opening a small practice and being a wife. Daniel had his own horse veterinary practice that was thriving. After his death, she was aimless for a while before discovering the Storybrook mayoral office election deadline was approaching and Cora and her father encouraged her to go for it. On a whim, Regina began a campaign and that was the beginning of her political career. Her mother encouraged her run for senate and then the presidency, and Regina, thinking there was no way she would even make it through the primaries, was more than shocked to find herself leading the race. Now here she was, on the verge of something truly amazing, and she could only think of the one person she wanted to share it with. Her pain and sadness was doing no one any good, she thought, and Regina needed to get her mind back in the game, quickly.

Regina looked at the message on her phone and thought about responding, but her pride, hurt, and especially her anger kept her from doing so. Emma could not just come in and out of their lives when it was convenient for her to do so. Regina had opened so much to Emma, had given her part of herself that she had kept since Daniel died, and the other woman had left her as soon as things got tough. Regina felt the pain of losing Emma every time she went to bed alone, every time she looked at their son, every time she looked at the pictures they took together in bed during their time on the road- cuddling, kissing, even a few naughty pictures and videos that Regina hid on an app on her phone. She would look at those ones on occasion when she couldn't sleep and remember how Emma touched her, how she looked at her, how she felt and tasted and smelled.

This wouldn't do, Regina thought. Being sad and broken-hearted in the middle of a presidential election was no good for anyone. The text stayed on read, but Regina did not respond. Broken hearts were for fools, and Regina Mills was no one's fool.

Maine, Late July 2016

"Mom, we need to talk," Henry folded his hands as he sat in front of his mother, shirt ironed and tucked in, bow tie straightened multiple times to his satisfaction before stepping into the study, his hazel eyes boring into Regina's curious gaze.

"What is it, son?

"Emma."

"What about her?"

"I want her to come to my birthday party next month."

Regina shut her laptop and gave Henry a thoughtful look before pursing her lips, "Fine."

Henry pumped his fist, causing his mother to laugh. "Was that all?"

"Are you still not talking to her?"

Regina sighed, "Henry, this isn't something you should concern yourself with."

Henry banged his small hand onto the desk, doing his best impersonation of a businessman taking over a company he had seen once in a movie. His eyes widened in fear for a moment, but he kept up the act and went with it, noting that his mother only seemed slightly taken aback and mostly impressed.

"Mom, I am concerned. I have a right to be, don't you think?"

"Of course, I wasn't trying to negate your feelings."

Henry nodded, appeased at once. "I know you care for her, and I know she cares for you. Why can't you just makeup and be happy again?"

"Henry, Emma is the one who left here, I didn't force her out."

"But didn't you? What reason did you give her to stay?"

Regina stayed silent, thinking back to the night Emma left. Should she have done more? Told Emma she was in love with her? She rubbed her forehead, thinking that yes, maybe she should have.

"Mom, I know that grandma made you go out with that guy, but imagine how that made Emma feel? She probably felt like she was hidden, like she was your secret."

"We had an agreement, Henry. You're still a child, and I don't need to explain more than that. Emma and I had an agreement."

"You let grandma ruin things, you understand that, don't you?"

Regina immediately felt her eyes tear up. Her relationship with her mother was good for the most part, but Cora did not take no for an answer, especially when it came to matters of this campaign. Regina listened and took direction without a fight, but she should have fought this time.

"Henry, you're right. I should have done things very differently. I got very caught up in being happy and didn't think of the consequences of my actions. If I could go back and change things, I would. However, this is real life, and things don't always work out the way we want them to."

"Do you truly believe that? I don't. I think you and Emma need to talk, and that if you just explain things, it might help."

"I think that we may be beyond that point, to be honest. She is upset, and so am I. But, I am willing to have her here for your birthday, so let's start there, shall we?" Regina stood and smoothed her dress, signaling that the conversation was now over. She reached for Henry to embrace him, which he enthusiastically returned.

Henry smiled, and decided now was not the time to push his luck by pressuring his mother any further. Emma would be coming to his party. That was as good a start as any.

Maine, August 2016

Emma stood on the porch of the Governor's mansion, nervously rocking back and forth on her heels as she lifted and dropped her hand numerous times to ring the bell. Henry had insisted she come up for his birthday party and she could not say no. Even Cora had called to make sure Emma was coming. The one person she had hoped to hear from never bothered.

She had only seen Henry via their many Skype sessions and had only kept up with Regina via news from Henry and the internet. Many blogs had commented on the fact that Emma was no longer around, and reading through some of the comments as to why that was kept Emma entertained on many a lonely night. It was fun and made Emma sad for what might have been. She wondered if Regina had seen any of it.

"Emma, why are you standing on the porch, please do come in," Cora opened the door and ushered Emma inside.

"Where should I leave this?" Emma gestured to the package she held in her hands.

"There is a gift table out back," Cora said, as she led Emma through the house to the backyard.

"Regina, darling, look who's here," Cora announced, as Regina turned from the table where she was busy arranging cupcakes.

"Emma. Hello," Regina said, polite in a way Emma had seen before, no feelings behind her actions or words, only cold detachment.

"Can I help?" Emma asked, nervously shoving her hands in her back pockets.

"Sure, open a box and stack the cupcakes on the holders."

Emma did as she was told, noting that Regina hadn't said much else to her except to give directives. Regina looked amazing, wearing a form-fitting maroon dress which accentuated all the places Emma had missed so very much. Her hair was a little longer, and her makeup was perfect, as usual.

"How have you been, Regina?"

"Miss Swan, let's skip the small talk, okay? You're here because Henry wanted you to be, and I can deal with that, but you don't get to pretend like we're good. We aren't." Regina had underestimated how it would feel to be around Emma again, and the stubborn part of herself wouldn't allow her to make things easy on the blonde, even though she desperately wanted to do nothing more than kiss and hold her again. It was maddening.

"Fine."

"Fine. I have things to do in the kitchen," Regina slammed the empty box she was holding down onto the table and stormed off.

Emma continued her task and Henry came running over to give her a hug and thank her for coming. "Did you see Mom?" he excitedly asked.

"Yup."

Henry grimaced, "It went that well?"

"Something like that, but hey, don't worry. It's your day, Henry. Go play with your friends, and have fun."

Regina continued to ignore Emma throughout the day, which in turn exasperated the blonde woman. Regina wouldn't acknowledge her, wouldn't speak to her, and went out of her way to avoid her.

After lunch, and before serving the cupcakes, Regina went back inside the house, and Emma took a break from tossing balls with the kids to follow her. Emma over the tension that had messed with her head all day, and yes, she knew she fucked up, but did they have to keep up with the games? Couldn't they be adult about this for the kid?

Emma washed her hands in the kitchen sink and set off to find Regina, who was in her study, sitting down and rubbing her temples. She hadn't realized how it would feel to see Emma, to have those feelings, which had not gone away, so close to the surface again. Her head was pounding.

"Hi," Emma said as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Hey," Regina answered.

"Can we talk?"

"No, Emma, we can't talk. Unless it is about Henry, we have nothing to discuss." Regina was frustrated; she did not want to deal with this, not when she had worked so hard to move past it. She thought she could do this, but she had been wrong.

"I'm sorry. I need you to know that Regina," Emma stood in front of Regina, wanting to grab and hold her. She had missed her son and his mother and regretted her decision to leave moments into doing it.

"Great. Thanks. I feel loads better," Regina practically growled, resisting the urge to lash out further against the woman who had broken her heart.

"Is that necessary?"

"What?" Regina looked up at Emma, seeing the hurt in her eyes and she looked away. She didn't want to see it. Emma had done this to them. Emma was the one that bailed.

"The snark. Is that necessary?"

"I owe you nothing, Miss Swan. Nothing. Henry asked that you be allowed to come today, and I agreed, but that is it. It doesn't mean that we have to be friends, or get along, or anything else," Regina lashed out, feeling shitty for doing so but unable to stop herself for the time being.

"I fucked up by leaving; I get that. But what was I supposed to do, Regina? Us in a relationship was not going to work out, and I didn't want to watch you be with someone else. I'm a jealous asshole; I readily admit that. I was stupid and childish, and I wish I had just used my damn words instead of running. I wish I could have spoken to you about how afraid I was of losing you."

"I wasn't with him, not like that. You never gave me a chance, Emma. You never gave me an opportunity to show you we could make it work. You cut your losses and ran."

"I know, and I was wrong."

"Fine, you were wrong. What do you want, forgiveness?" Regina asked.

"No, I just wanted you to know that I regret what happened. Everything, including what happened in the closet before I left. You didn't deserve that. Our relationship is just something on an extensive list of somethings I have failed at I will have to live with."

Emma began to walk out of the room until Regina spoke again, so small, Emma had to strain to hear her. "Emma, wait."

"Yes?"

"I, I'm sorry, for everything. I have my regrets as well. I should have stood up to my mother, and I should not have taken your friendship or our relationship for granted. I realize that was incredibly selfish of me. I was angry because I felt that you left when I needed you most."

"I know," Emma turned back and walked over to where Regina sat, kneeling in front of her, "I think about how stupid that was every single day. We had something as close to perfect as I have ever come close to, Regina," Emma grabbed Regina's hand, kissing her palm. "I'm so very sorry, and if I live to be one hundred, I will spend each day of my life regretting that I walked out on you."

"You didn't just leave me, Emma," Regina's lips trembled. She was so close to losing her composure completely, and she struggled to keep it together.

"I know. I quit on Henry a second time after I promised I wouldn't. I left both of you."

Regina could feel the thudding of her heart, the anger, and sadness that had consumed her for the weeks since Emma had walked out giving way to something else, the acceptance that she had to let go. A new pain settled in her chest, taking residence there and grabbing hold of her. "I care for you, Emma, I do. I am afraid of being hurt again, and even more afraid that me being in this race is going to hurt you. As much as I don't want to, I fear that I will hurt you, Emma. I don't want to have to explain to Henry again why you've left or why we aren't speaking. He doesn't deserve that, and he doesn't deserve having to deal with us being angry and hurt because of what happened. Us breaking up has been hardest on him, I think. We are adults, and adults adjust. Kids don't always do the same."

Emma smiled sadly, her eyes watering as she considered Regina's tearful ones. Hearing Regina refer to them as breaking up deeply affected her, as Emma had felt the loss of their relationship as if it were a breakup. Even though they kept telling themselves it was causal, she and Regina had fallen for one another. Of that, Emma was sure. She could not remember a time she felt as horrible and lost as she did at that moment. "Okay, Regina. I understand. I will honor and respect your decision."

Emma stood and walked towards the door, "The kids are ready for cupcakes. Don't make them wait too long unless you'd like Cora and me to handle it."

"I'll be out shortly, Emma. Let my mother know, please."

Regina sat silently for a few moments after Emma left the study, wishing once again that they had the courage to face things together, no matter the cost.

"Are you driving back tonight," Henry asked later that evening after the cleanup and all of the guests had gone home.

"No kid, I rented a room at a hotel."

"Emma, no way, that is not cool. Mom, can Emma stay?" Henry shouted towards the general area he believed his mother to be.

"Henry, it's fine, I already paid for the room. No worries. I will come see you before I go, ok?" Emma ran her fingers through her son's hair, trying to offer him some comfort but knowing it was not helping at all.

Shoulders slumped, Henry mumbled, "Fine," and walked Emma to the door.

"I'll see you, kid. Tell your mom I said thanks for everything."

"Are you guys going to be friends again?" The hopeful expression on Henry's face ripped Emma's weak heart in two.

"We are working on being the best mom's we can be to you," she diplomatically answered.

That answer did nothing to appease Henry, and so he mumbled, "Yea, sure, glad you could make it."

Emma dejectedly walked to her car, realizing that navigating these visits in the future was not going to be easy, for any of them.

Maine, September 2016

In the months that followed, Emma would continue to analyze the events of this particular day, trying to determine if she could have prevented it had she done just one thing different. It kept her up some nights, which occurred more often than she cared to admit to her therapist. A therapist she had been forced to visit, but that was neither here nor there. The basic facts remained the same, regardless of what Emma believed: it had happened, and there was nothing she could have done to prevent it.

"Emma, you have to go see my mom speak, it's going to be epic!"

"Every speech she gives is epic, the way you tell it," Emma bumped shoulders with her son as they played a video game. Epic was one of his new favorite words, that and "bro," which she secretly thought was funny. She was in town again visiting, as she had done in the weeks since Henry's birthday. They had come to a truce, Emma was able to see and spend time with Henry, and things were almost normal again. With Regina's busy campaign schedule, they frequently managed to avoid one another, except for this weekend.

Henry smirked, his face all Regina, Emma thought. "She is speaking at a high school; they just added it to the schedule. She's going to talk to kids, people who can't even vote yet. How awesome is that?"

"Wow! That is great. Are you going, too?"

"She said I could, but I have to stay on the bus, security risk, or something."

"Then why is she going?"

"The school class president asked her to, and she accepted last minute."

"No, she can't just do that," Emma felt her concern growing. Unscheduled stops were never accepted, and the secret service needed enough time to comb each premise before allowing Regina in. She had seen their work while out on the road and knew the precautions taken for each event. This one seemed rushed and gave her a bad feeling.

Emma rose from the couch and went straight to Regina's study. Knocking once, she opened the door to find Regina pacing while reading some notecards. Emma cleared her throat, trying not to get riled up by Regina and her glasses. The glasses she had once insisted Regina wear as she bent her over the desk in her suite in Arizona…

"Hey, you busy?"

"Only prepping this speech for my event this evening, did Henry tell you about it?"

"He did, and I don't think you should go," Emma closed the door behind her. She didn't want Henry to hear should an argument ensue.

Regina folded her arms over her chest, "Why not?"

"When did you add this event?"

"I think yesterday, why?"

"Look, there is no way they had time to check that place properly; you don't know what you're walking into."

"I have secret service and my security team. Security will have metal detectors set up for everyone that goes inside. It's perfectly safe."

"I don't like it, Regina. Not one bit."

"Miss Swan, I appreciate the concern, but-"

"Cut the Miss Swan bullshit. I think we've been through enough to have you call me by my first name. If you can't give me anything else, at least give me that," Emma sighed. It always came back to how they had hurt one another.

"Emma," Regina sighed, "We agreed…we said our timing wasn't right. If either of us could have given more, we would have, right?"

"We did agree, but I didn't expect your timing to be right with someone else."

"That didn't last, and it wasn't my idea. Nor was it a relationship, or even close to what you and I shared."

"No, but you didn't exactly put a stop to it either."

Regina sighed and sat at her desk. "No, and I'm sorry for that. I never intended to hurt you. We both screwed this up."

Emma thought of a few comebacks, about how Regina had hurt her and how she hadn't put a stop to the farce that was her fake relationship with Robin, but what was the point of saying anything, she thought. Nothing was going to change. Their dealings often dissolved into zingers at one another before one of them apologized and got back to whatever their conversation was about, usually about their son. It was their new normal, though neither woman liked it, neither knew how to fix it.

"If you're certain you're doing this, I am going with you. Henry said you're making him stay on the bus?"

"Yes, secret service asked me to do that, they have enough with making sure Archie and I get protected."

"Fine, he can stay on the bus, but I won't."

Regina smirked, "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from you, dear."

Emma backed out of the room, her stomach nervous not only from being around Regina and her damn glasses but knowing that keeping Regina and Henry safe remained the most important thing to her. Period.

After Archie's speech to the crowd of young high schoolers, in which he encouraged them to become involved in causes they believed in, he waved and was immediately taken off stage to wait in a separate room. He would return to the stage to stand with Regina when her speech ended. Emma held the side of the stage of the high school's auditorium; the secret service cleared the area and allowed her to remain. Glancing out at the crowd, she noted how many young people, especially girls, seemed enraptured with the dulcet tones of the lady of the moment. Some of the girls held up signs, calling Regina their Queen, which Emma had to admit was cute.

Regina was poised, charming the crowd as she spoke from the podium, telling them about her background as a Latina, how being different was hard, but ultimately it pushed her harder to pursue her ambitions, how being a single mom had not been an ideal situation, but still, she accomplished her goals. She told of having a support system changed so much for her, and she encouraged each of them to be of support to someone else who needed it. Some girls down in the front row yelled, "We love you!" and Regina looked over towards them and waved. "I love you, too," she chuckled, and Emma couldn't help but smile. The fangirls were endearing, she thought, and Regina knew how to work a crowd of them, that was for sure.

Emma noticed movement towards the back of the stage, one of the curtains rustling, and no one else seemed to notice as it was dark, and the agents were standing facing the opposite way. Two agents were down in front facing Regina, and Emma attempted to motion to them without alerting anyone else. They couldn't see her, and Emma was now desperately trying to decide what to do, realizing that the noise and the dimmed lights were a major safety hazard, and whoever was overseeing the security for this event had failed in a major way.

Emma stepped forward, her eyes never leaving the curtain, realizing that whoever was behind them only had two to three steps before coming to the opening in the center, and they would be out. Maybe it was a kid, Emma thought, or maybe it was one of the secret service agents, and that was why none of them seemed concerned. _Of course_ , Emma thought, that had to be it.

Only, when the man's face came into view as he exited the curtain, Emma knew he was no secret service agent, nor was he with Regina's team. His face scrunched in anger, he stepped forward, and Emma saw what was in his hand. Without thinking, and with no hesitation, she rushed forward to where Regina stood in front of her, grabbing Regina as she fell on top of her as the shot rang out.

Regina felt Emma's body jerk, and then Emma raised her head and asked her if she was okay. Regina nodded, not trusting her voice as chaos and screaming followed. Her secret service surrounded them; guns were drawn on the man now on the floor and in cuffs, agents shielding her and Emma with their bodies.

Emma rolled off of Regina, who was yelling at the agents, asking if Henry was safe, Emma heard confirmation that her son was fine and closed her eyes. They were okay, Emma thought, everyone was okay.

Regina glanced down and saw blood all over the front of her shirt, instantly she knew it was not hers. With a sick feeling in her gut, she sprang into action.

"Emma's hit," Regina was screaming, and someone shouted for an ambulance.

Regina leaned down to Emma and the blonde hair out of Emma's face, "Stay with me, damn you, do you hear me? You aren't leaving us again," and Emma did the only thing she could at that moment: she closed her eyes.

"Bullet wound to the left side, no exit, we need to get her into surgery immediately," the attending doctor shouted, as Regina and her secret service detail stood outside the door. The chaos of the emergency room after all of them entered was like nothing Regina had ever seen. She refused to be looked at until Emma was taken care of, and August did not leave her side, guiding her inside flanked by secret service agents, reporters desperately trying to get pictures and statements from them about what had happened.

After making sure Henry was all right and learning he had been able to watch due to a glitch in the internet feed, Regina sent him home with Ruby and even more security and followed to the hospital. She told him Emma was hurt, but Regina did not want him to get specifics just yet. Ruby was instructed not to allow Henry to watch television or be on the internet. Regina would tell him what had happened as soon as she knew more herself.

No one could explain why that area of the stage was unmanned. After checking the school, the decision was made for agents to be in different parts of the scene. No one thought to recheck the small storage closet, or they would have found the school janitor with a personal issue with Regina Mills and her liberal-minded bullshit that was tearing the country apart. She wasn't going to live to be president, as far as he was concerned, and it was that focus that had made his plan come to fruition. People who knew the man said he hated the candidate and had been talking about the damage Regina Mills was going to do to the country if she won. He wasn't going to allow it to happen, he told the feds when they interviewed him later that night, and if he went to jail, then so be it. He believed it was worth it.

Only, he hadn't hit Regina. Emma jumping in front of her had saved her life, and since he hadn't been all that good of a shot, no one had died, they told him. His demeanor had shifted, if only for a moment, and he had let out a bitter laugh, and then asked for a lawyer. In the meantime, he was charged with two counts of attempted murder.

"How in the hell did this happen?" Regina screamed, and each agent had taken turns looking at one another, none willing to tell her exactly how they had failed.

"This is completely unacceptable. I'll destroy all of you; you can protect spelling bee contestants from now on for all I care. Get Graham Humbert in here and inform whoever the hell you must that I don't want any of you protecting me anymore. If I am to be forced to deal with secret service agents, someone better send me capable ones," Regina shouted, dismissing all of them with a wave of her hand.

One of the agents took note of the vein protruding in the brunette's forehead and bravely spoke up, "Ma'am, we are sorry. It is evident we have failed in this instance, but until we know for sure that he acted alone, we can't leave you. I won't leave you."

"What is your name?"

"Agent Prince, ma'am, Eric Prince."

"You're in charge until your replacements come," Regina decided.

"Yes, ma'am," Eric smiled and turned to his colleagues, "Alright men, listen up…"

Regina paced the waiting room; keeping constant contact with Ruby to make sure Henry was all right. She spoke with him briefly, only telling him that she was fine and Emma was in surgery. Hearing the stress in his mother's voice, he knew this was not the time for questions, but he was aware that it was bad if Emma was in surgery. Cora had come in an hour prior, sitting with her daughter as she ranted and cried, blaming herself as well as everyone else, for what had happened to Emma. August sat in a nearby chair, watching the candidate, fearing what would happen if Emma did not pull through.

Cora listened, watched as Regina nervously fidgeted with her hands, still covered in blood, she had refused to wash them or change her clothing. Her fidgeting was a habit Cora used to call her daughter on any time she saw her do it. Cora didn't have the wish to draw attention to it today, not with Emma lying on a table having an operation, after saving her only child's life. How could she ever repay such an act? Did Emma realize what she was doing? Of course, she had, Cora realized. The woman had been in love with her daughter since first meeting her. Cora knew, had seen it happen, and she had been in support of it, even if the support was silent. It had been in front of her the whole time, and when she threw Robin into the equation, she had hoped it would make both women take a step towards one another, not apart. Cora had to admit it hadn't been one of her prouder moments, the whole Robin fiasco, but Cora was not a patient woman, and she wanted Regina to be happy. Campaign or not, love was love, and who was she to stand in the way of that?

The door opened, and the doctor stepped in, nodding at Cora and then speaking, "Governor, Emma is out of surgery. We removed the bullet, and it missed any vital organs. However, she has lost a lot of blood, and we had to remove her spleen and part of her liver, both of which the bullet hit. We have given her multiple blood transfusions, and we induced a coma. The coma is to assist her in healing."

"Is she going to be okay?" Regina shakily asked, feeling her knees grow weak.

"The next 48 hours are critical, Governor Mills. The shooting is a traumatic injury, but our hope is that she pulls through it. She's young and healthy; have faith."

"Thank you, doctor. Please take me to her," Regina demanded.

"Governor, she is sedated. She is hooked up to a breathing machine and doesn't look as you expect her to. Why don't you go home, and our nurses can call you with updates?"

"You will take me to her. Now. I will not be leaving her side. Mother, go home with Henry, please."

"I'll send a bag with your things back with my driver, darling. I wouldn't argue with her, doctor. My daughter will find a way around you," Cora advised.

The doctor sighed and then nodded. "I'll take you to her room."

Regina hugged her mother, "Thank you."

"Go to her, darling; tell her she has to pull through. Tell Emma we need her."

"Miss Swan, I could kill you for putting me through this." Regina sat in the chair next to the hospital bed, grabbing Emma's icy hand, rubbing her fingers along the veins that mapped the surface. Regina finally noticed that her hands still had dry and caked blood on them, so she went to the small bathroom in Emma's room to scrub her hands. It took longer than she thought it would and seeing Emma's blood run down the sink caused her to gag, and she spit up the bile that rose from her empty stomach. Looking at herself in the mirror, Regina finally allowed herself to cry. Quiet sobs wracked her body, as she would not allow herself to scream the way she truly wanted to. No, Emma and Henry needed her to be strong for all of them.

Later that evening, after she had been there for hours watching the machine breathe for Emma, holding her hand and talking with her, she called Henry, telling him Emma was out of surgery, and they would be watching her for the next few days. Henry had not asked to see Emma; he knew his mother would take him only when Emma was better, or if things got worse. Henry trusted her and didn't want to cause her any further stress. He could hear in her voice that she was worried enough as it was.

Regina returned to Emma's side and held her hand again, holding to her face and kissing it.

 _Emma, you have to make it. You can't leave me again. I love you._

And so, it went, for the following three days. Regina continued talking to Emma, telling her stories about her youth, her father, even Daniel. Regina telling her about Henry as a baby, how he liked to wear her heels as a toddler, and the higher they were, the more he wanted to wear them. Regina had pictures she would show Emma that hadn't been included in the photo album they had given her, even though Henry would probably be mortified. She could picture his face in her mind, red and embarrassed, yet wanting Emma to see so that she could know so that she could have those memories as well.

They had given Emma a medication in her IV that would assist in her in waking from her coma. The doctor told Regina it was up to Emma now, but so far, nothing had happened. It was now four days since the shooting, and Emma had not opened her eyes or even squeezed her hand when Regina asked her. Regina kept up her one-sided conversations, even when barely eating the meals Eugenia was sending for her, describing them to Emma, holding them near her face, hoping that maybe the smell would pull Emma back to her.

On the fifth day, Regina was pacing the room, talking to herself, frustrated. Why had Emma not woken? The doctor had no answer, only that they needed to be patient and let Emma dictate when and if she would wake since her body was required to heal itself. It was not alarming that she was still sleeping, the doctors told her. There was no reason for concern just yet, they assured her, but Regina was beginning to crack from the stress. Regina refused to leave the room, but the walls were starting to suffocate her.

Emma's breathing tube was taken out early that morning, and Regina was comforted to see Emma's chest rising and falling in a natural rhythm. Placing a hand on her belly, as she often did when troubled, Regina again spoke to Emma.

"You're a damn fool, Emma. You're an idiot for jumping in front of me the way you did. Who does that? Henry told me you did it because you're my white knight. Imagine that? You're my hero, he says. Our boy has always had quite the imagination. When he was little, he had an imaginary friend. I was so worried; I took him to the pediatrician because I knew something was wrong, that was the only logical explanation."

Regina turned, and walked towards the door, looking out of the small window into the hallway. "The doctor called me a helicopter mom. 'How dare you,' I said, and then asked what that was. It turns out, he was right. I was a helicopter mom. Imaginary friends are part of being a kid, he told me, stop worrying, Henry is going to be just fine. Now, look at him? He's smart, well-adjusted, and he knows how much we love him."

"Name?" Emma struggled to rasp out, voice thin from disuse.

Regina turned, then ran over to the bed and grabbed Emma's hand, kissing it again and again as she began to sob after hearing Emma speak for the first time in days.

"What was his imaginary friend's name?"

"Henry the Fifth," Regina choked out through her tears.

Emma chuckled, "Of course."

"We have less than a minute before they all come in here since your heart rate has spiked. Thank you, Emma. For saving my life, for everything you did for me that day."

"I thought I was an idiot and a fool?" Emma smirked.

"You're my idiot and fool."

"I like the sound of that. Yours." Emma felt herself growing tired but struggled to stay awake.

"Mine."

"White knight, huh?"

"I told you, he has a vivid imagination," Regina said.

"I love you. I couldn't let another minute go without telling you that, Regina."

"Emma, you fool, I love you, too."


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Due to an error on my part, I chose to the last two chapters and reposted them as one. Please go back and read the beginning part, as it was left out and you may have missed a very important detail concerning the DNC.**

 **This story is dedicated with love to the SQ shippers of the world. Also dedicated with my devotion to my new wife, who introduced me to the show from the beginning and insisted we watch it every week, even when I didn't want to anymore. I wrote this and only told her about it this week, I also told her she was not allowed to read it until I was actually done.**

 **This is my gift to you, koukla.**

Epilogue

November 2016- As Ohio Goes, So Goes the Nation

Regina stood in the ballroom of their hotel, glancing up at the stage erected on her behalf, campaign signs hanging all over, knowing that in a few hours she would be giving one of two speeches. Her brain told her that poll numbers often misled and that things could swing either way. She was cautiously optimistic, as had become her standard answer of the day. She broke away from her family for a short walk, hoping to have some alone time to get her thoughts in order. A year and a half of her life had been spent on this campaign, and months before that spent preparing to announce her candidacy and hire her staff. Regina, for all her confidence and bravado, never quite expected to make it this far. She had only admitted that once to Emma, and even then she claimed it was because she was exhausted and for Emma not to read too much into it. Emma had smiled, both charming and annoying at the same time Regina would later say, and squeezed Regina's hand before changing the subject.

Regina smiled thinking of Emma, and how different her life was from even just months ago. She wondered what Daniel would think of everything, and had to admit to herself that he would be happy she found love again. He loved seeing her happy, and this would be no exception. Regina imagined her life would have been very different had he lived. She would have been content to be a wife and mother, practicing law only if her family life was stable enough to do so. They both wanted a house full of children, and she had no doubt they would have achieved that together. His death had brought forth an ambition and desire in her she had not known existed, and poised on the brink of victory, or defeat, Regina had to admit she was frightened by both prospects.

A short while after Regina returned from her walk, Cora, Henry, Emma, and Regina were engaged in a spirited contest of gin rummy in their hotel suite in Cleveland. Cora had insisted they be in Ohio, "for luck," as she put it, and Regina was in no mood to argue with the woman. If Cora wanted to be in Ohio for the election results, Regina would make it happen. They had the television on low volume in the background, but no one was actively paying attention to it, save Emma who would occasionally glance in the direction of the screen and either smile or wince. Regina couldn't bring herself to ask questions, so she continued to play her hand, round after round.

They ate dinner in the middle of their card game, sandwiches made by Eugenia, who made the trip along with Ruby, August, and Mary Margaret. She was in her room with David, by now the two were openly involved and made googly eyes at one another in a way that made everyone slightly uncomfortable. Ruby and her grandmother watched the results in another room, occasionally exclaiming in expletive-ridden shouts that had Cora covering her grandson's ears. August was in his world at the hotel lobby bar, on his phone, making calls, nervously tallying numbers on a hotel napkin. Regina refused to look at numbers and hadn't bothered to turn her phone on. She knew it would only make her more nervous if she kept up with the results of the states as they came in, and considering it was only 9 p.m. she knew they were in for a long evening.

At close to 10, Cora helped get Henry ready for bed, much to his protests, with Regina promising to wake him as soon as they had official news. Cora lay down soon after her grandson, the emotions of the evening getting to be a bit much and resolving that she wanted to look her best whichever speech Regina would be giving in the hours to come.

Emma and Regina worked silently together to clean up the remnants of their evening, both nervous and trying to be strong for one another. Making small talk was nearly excruciating for both, but they did it and even continued the game of rummy with Eugenia and Ruby stepping into the two vacated seats. The game went on until it was evident Regina wasn't even trying to score and was completely preoccupied with her thoughts. Emma called the end to the match and took Regina by the hand to the bedroom, lying down on the bed she pulled Regina down to lie against her, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm afraid, Emma," Regina admitted.

"Of what?"

"Losing. I hate losing."

"You haven't lost," Emma comforted.

"Not yet."

"You aren't going to, baby. People are smart enough to realize you're the best choice, Regina. I trust you to lead us to where we need to go. The rest of the country feels the same, I know it."

"Can we just stay like this, all night? I feel safe with you, Emma. I want to remember this always," Regina sighed. She wanted nothing more than to stay in Emma's arms and not have to deal with the outside world.

In the months following Emma's hospital stay and recovery, the women had allowed themselves to put past anger and hurt aside. It required constant communication, something Emma was slowly growing more comfortable with, and they were making an honest effort to work at building something healthy and lasting. Every day was a chance to get it right, Emma would say, and as a family they were spending time together, moving forward in the craziness that Regina's life entailed. Emma had also started seeing a therapist and had begun to work through her many feelings of hurt, anxiety and low self-esteem stemming from her years as a foster kid. Regina and Henry were both proud of the progress she was making.

Henry was their biggest champion, more than happy when his mother and Emma officially announced they were dating and in love. Henry's facial expression had been a mix of excitement and "duh," but there was no doubt in his mind that Emma and his mom were perfect for each other. As Henry and Emma's relationship flourished, he had taken to calling her, "Ma," which made both Emma and Regina happy.

Regina was more than a little surprised when her polling numbers took very little hit after pictures were shared of she and Emma holding hands during an evening walk while Emma recovered from the shooting. There had been no long-term damaging effects of their relationship regarding her campaign, and even though some bigots would occasionally protest at her appearances, Regina was pleased to find that perhaps the country was evolving positively. Cora was satisfied with the lack of negative attention, and low key tried to take credit for getting them together. Even though she was not an original member of Operation First Lady, Cora was later made an honorary member by her grandson.

Cora and Regina's relationship had evolved once again after Emma's shooting. Regina had a conversation with her mother which included ground rules for navigating their future. No more meddling, planning, or interfering from Cora, and in exchange, Regina agreed that her absence from her childhood home had gone on long enough. Frequent visits were the norm now, though Regina still had not gone out to the stables. Someday, Cora hoped. Cora had even apologized to Emma for the whole Robin fiasco and explained her reasoning, which had seemed pretty lame once she said it out loud. "These are modern times, Cora, let people surprise you," Emma responded. Cora had blushed a little when Emma's green eyes met hers, and while every part of her wanted to start planning and plotting a wedding, she knew damn well Regina would be pissed if she found out. She did get a subscription to Modern Bride, but to be safe, she put it in Sidney's name.

Only once did Regina ask her mother about the disappearance of the commercial Gold ran. Cora had smiled, in her secret way, and asked her daughter if she truly wanted to know. Regina swallowed hard and nodded. Cora responded, "I merely called him on a private line, and mentioned the name of his son and told him the removal of the spot was expected immediately. He apparently felt that was the best option, and we left it at that." Regina jokingly asked if her family was mob connected, and when Cora failed to answer, Regina almost choked on her drink.

Regina knew her mother did not like Senator Gold and had been less than impressed after meeting him once at a political fundraiser. Cora had heard that he had aspirations of running for president one day, and she wanted to meet the man and see for herself. As he shook her hand and gave her a less than discreet once over, commenting that he and his wife saw her Chanel suit on last season's runway, Cora had clutched at her pearls and walked away in disgust. Regina later responded to that story with a, "Oh no he didn't," and a snap of her fingers. Cora decided then and there, Regina would join the running, and pitched the idea to her daughter a few days later; halfway expecting to be laughed at; Regina surprised her mother by telling her mother she would think it over. Only Cora would think to get her revenge on a man for insulting her fashion choices by encouraging her daughter in a campaign for the presidency.

Back in the present, Emma comforted her nervous girlfriend, "We can stay here as long as you like; now close your eyes and rest. I told Mary Margaret to call me when she knows something."

Regina closed her eyes, thinking it had only been a few minutes before Emma's phone began ringing when in reality it had been close to an hour.

"What time is it," she asked, her voice husky with sleep.

"1:15. Mary Margaret is going to meet us in a few minutes. August is on his way as well," Emma told her, already standing and turning on the lights in the room.

"I'm going to freshen up."

"I'll get Cora and Henry," Emma said.

When Regina joined them in the living room of the suite, the television was off, and she couldn't read anyone's expression. None of the people around her would meet her eyes, and she sighed and pursed her lips. It was okay; she would be fine, she thought. She still had a job to go to daily. She had tried, and she was glad she did. If she hadn't, she would have probably never met Emma, and that had made it all worth it. In the months since their separation and Emma's shooting, their relationship was flourishing, and Regina could indeed say she was content.

Mary Margaret asked Eugenia to please turn on the television and there on the screen was Regina's smiling picture with the words, "Regina Mills elected President, 2016."

She turned and looked at her mother, who was beaming with pride, tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter close to her, Henry joined the hugging women, Regina placing kisses on her son's head. Eugenia and Ruby gathered around the family and offered Regina congratulatory hugs, the new President-elect still in shock and awe.

Mary Margaret was next to hug Regina, both sharing tears and laughs now that the news was official, both reflecting on the work done over the past year and a half together, and Regina saying again and again, "thank you."

August stepped in to hug Regina next, kissing her on the cheek he quietly said, "You did it," to which Regina replied, "No, we did it."

Mary Margaret's phone rang, and she held it up for Regina, announcing that it was Archie.

"Tell him to give me five minutes, I will call him right back," Regina said as she pulled Emma into the bedroom, her lips immediately searching out Emma's as the door closed behind them.

"Congrats, Madame President, "Emma said, nibbling on Regina's bottom lip.

"I like the way that sounds coming from you, Miss Swan."

"You're going to Washington," Emma stated as if the possibility had just occurred to her. How would they navigate this? Would their relationship be able to continue? They had never discussed the future much beyond winning the election, it had been Regina's primary focus for months, and now, it was their reality.

"I expect you to come with me," Regina husked in between kisses.

"I'll need to find a job; we can't have any rumors of us shacking up on the taxpayers' dollar," Emma teased.

"I think I have just the job for you."

Emma laughed, "Really, tell me all about it. The pay has to be great, and I need good benefits."

Regina swallowed hard and then reached shaking fingers into her blazer pocket, pulling out a three-stone square cut emerald ring set in gold. It was simple, yet elegant, nothing flashy, purely understated and classic. It reminded Regina of Emma the moment she first saw it at a shop in California, having been there some weeks before during one of her scheduled debates with Senator Gold. She bought it immediately, not knowing when she would propose to Emma, but carrying it with her always, believing she would feel in her heart when the time was perfect.

Regina held the ring out and nervously locked onto wide, tearful green eyes.

"Emma, even though it has only been six months that we have known one another, I can't help but believe and have faith we were destined to find each other. Thank you for helping me believe in love and second chances again. Thank you for not only changing my life, but saving it as well. And as for that job I was referring to…what would you say to First Lady?"

The yelp of joy heard from the room caused Ruby and Henry to look at one another and nod proudly. They shared a high five and a hug for an operation well done.

Fin.

 **Thank you to every person who read and commented on this story. So many of you took the time to leave a review that helped me steer this thing in the right direction. What began on a rainy day in February, listening to the new Lady Gaga album and wishing that the president of this country was someone different, morphed into my first foray into writing in many years. I appreciate all the love and support.**

 **In parting, I wish to formally announce the unnamed sequel to The Candidate is outlined and officially in the works. I found that as this part of their story ended, the characters still wanted to talk to me. How could I ignore them? Follow or subscribe to this story to keep up with any news or follow me on my Tumblr at rgon1475.**


End file.
